Complicated
by xpeebles9x
Summary: Tori is an amazing singer with a troubled past and wants to move on to a future at Hollywood Arts. Beck is convinced he is in love with Jade. Will anything change with them and will Tori find love, or will everything be complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Trina was getting ready for the big showcase for her school, Hollywood Arts. I honestly do not know how she got in that school, being as though you had to AUDITION to get into the school; and that would mean that you had to have talent. Trina has no talent.

She was having a boy my age from her crazy talented school come to help her write the song she was supposed to "sing." I felt really bad for the kid, he had to put up with her for a while to write the song, let alone rehearse it.

I heard the doorbell ring and I got up from the bright orange couch to answer the door, when Trina screamed "TORI! Get the door and if it is Andre, let him in. If not, send them away."

An African American boy was standing at the door, and he looked a little uneasy. Probably because he had to work with Trina.

"Hey, I'm guessing that you are Andre, the boy helping Trina with the big-" I was interrupted by him.

"OhMyGod. Trina has a sister, YES. Now i do not have to be alone with her for hours on end!" He said while hugging me and spinning me around. I felt really bad for him.

" Actually, I have to be somewhere in about 20 minutes." I said to him as i watched his face drop. He begged me to stay, and after about a minute of it I decided to stay with him because I really didn't have plans. I just hated hearing Trina sing.

"Thank you so much!" Andre said as he hugged me again.

After all of the pleading and hugging, Trina came downstairs ready to start.

"Tori, can you give us some space already! Leave, Now!" Trina demanded.

"No, Trina it is my house just as much as yours." I replied.

Trina muttered something under her breath that souded like _not really._ She says stuff like that all of the time, and it really gets on my nerves. What did I ever do to her to make her act this rude to me all of the time? Now this is why I did not want to leave Andre alone with her. I sat down on the couch again and turned on the tv.

"Tori turn that off! We are trying to concentrate. At least turn the volume down." I turned it off annoyed and found a book to read.

"Wow, that is a really nice piano you got there." Andre said.

"Yeah I know, now lets start already." I heard Trina say.

Andre started playing a really nice melody on the piano when I started singing a few words to myself, feeling that they would go great with the song.

_"Here I am _

_Once again_

_Feeling lost_

_But now and then"_

Andre and Trina both looked at me. Andre gazed at me with complete amazement in his face, while Trina glared at me with annoyance. I was about to apologize when Andre said: "Trina's sister, I think that would work great." At the same time Trina said "Tori stop trying to help. You are untalented and unwanted here."

I was so sad and happy at the same time. I just started walking upstairs to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Andre pulling me to the piano, making sure that I was on the opposite side of the piano as Trina. Andre said "Don't leave me please you cancelled your plans so I wouldn't have to be here alone. Make it worth while." I smiled at him and said okay.

Trina was staring at me with jealousey. Did she like Andre or something?

"So..." I knew he was asking about my name.

"Tori"

"Tori, you sounded really great before. Sing it again for me, and if you think of anything else you would like to add, just sing it."

I nodded and began, with a bunch of ideas running through my head.

_Here I am once again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_

_to let it go-o_

_But you don't know_

_where you are now_

_or what it would come to_

_if only somebody could hear..._

I heard Andre stop playing the piano, but I didn't stop singing.

_When you figure out how _

_get lost in the moment_

_you disappear!_

"Tell me about it." Andre said and i finally opened my eyes to two unique faces I haven't really seen before on Trina and Andre's faces staring at me. I can't believe I just did that. I am so embarassed. All I could do was run, so I did. I ran out the door and down the road. I kept running until I saw the public park. I decided to sit there for a few minutes until I calmed down. I didn't realize that I was crying...

-Third person POV-

"TORI!" Trina and Andre screamed.

"Why did she run like that?" Andre asked because he didnt know her well.

Trina replied with "She has terrible stage fright." She doesn't know why though. She also doesn't know where she gets her talent. She clearly was. It is because she was jealous of her. Nobody was as talented as her in her whole family, even in Trina's mind.

"Why does she have stage fright?" asked Andre.

"Who knows, but it is not like she will perform in front of anyone." She had to keep the whole "Mean to Tori" facade going.

"Why not? She must have a hard time at school then" Andre blurted out, completely oblivious to the fact that Tori did not go to Hollywood Arts.

"Haha, you think she is talented enough to go to HA. Thats funny."

"What is funny is that you think she isn't talented enough to go there. Why, anyway?"

"Okay you got me," Trina said, "She is really talented and I am jealous so I put her down all the time." Trina was really telling the truth.

"Ha I knew you had a heart!" Andre said while laughing. "Lets go find her. Have any ideas as to where she would be?"

"Actually I do, but I am not going with." Trina sent him to the only place where Tori goes to get cheered up.

Tori POV

I finally stopped crying when Andre showed up.

"Why did you run away? You have nothing to be afraid about. You are really talented, and honestly I think you should go to HA." Andre said.

"Really?" I said while trying not to cry again.

"Yeah. So, why don't you come back with me and we all can work on the song."

"Ok, I guess, but you caon't tell anyone about my singing or stage fright, got it?" I had such a serious look on my face it wasn't even funny. But it made Andre laugh.

"Sure thing."

I went home with Andre and he, Trina, and I finished the lyrics to the song. I had a feeling that we would be close friends, even if I didnt go to school with him. I went to sleep happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Tori POV-

The next day Andre, Trina, and I finished the song and called it "Make It Shine." There was still alot of work to be done, though. There was stage design, choreography, and Trina's outfit for the Showcase, and that alone was a huge task.

_**One week later**_

We were at the Big Showcase at Trina's school of Hollywood Arts. There was so much talent and so many talented people, I still thought that Andre was wrong about me going here. Good thing I went to Sherwood instead. I was deep in thought of how it would be if I went to this school, how my life would be, when I heard a terrible scream. By the sound of it, I immediately knew it was my sister. ""( i KNOW WEIRD SCREAM but that is Trina for ya:)

"Trina WHAT IS THE MATTER! OMYGOD your tounge." Soon my parents were coming and so was a doctor. Basically they said that she can't perform or her tounge would burst because she tried this gum that was supposed to help her sing, or something like that. They would have to end the showcase a little bit early.

Lane, the guidance counselor at HA asked "Can anyone go on for her, or are we cancelling her segment of the showcase?". Before anyone could say no, Andre blurted "Tori can!"

I thought and said aloud "WHAT?"

I tried to run to avoid this predicament, but they were already taking me to get changed and prepped for the show. Then I was thrown onstage, and I had to admit, I looked great, especially because the outfit I had on was not one that Trina would have chosen. Again I tried to run, but Andre stopped me and encouraged me to keep going. I was breathless.

I closed my eyes and visualized that I got over my fear and the night was a big success. What I didn't realize was that the song was over and I didn't visualize anything. I actually did it.

-Beck's POV-

My girlfriend, Jade, just got off of stage from performing and Trina was abotu to go on. Everybody knew Trina, she kinda had a rep around school. She was the only non-talented kid at Hollywood Arts, so we had no reason to stay for her act.

As we were about to leave, we heard a beautiful voice and I instantly whipped my head around, while Jade turned to me curious as to what I was doing. I saw a really pretty girl singing really well. Better than Jade. I moved closer, for some unknown reason.

Soon I was in the front row and I could feel Jade scowling at me, probably accusing me for checking her out, since she always accuses me of checking out other girls. Which I don't.

There was something about this girl though, like I saw her before, but I was positive that she didn't go to my school. I let the thought of her slip from my mind and looked at Jade furious, and I could tell that part of it was directed at me, but the rest was at the girl onstage. I couldn't help to think, was Jade JEALOUS of this mystery girl?

-Tori's POV-

I ran off of stage, but not away. I ran and gave Andre a hug, and then my family. I was so happy I got over my fears. I could hear the crowd clapping and cheering for me. WAs I really that talented?

"Excuse me, what is your name?" the man I knew as Lane asked me.

"Tori, it's Tori" I responded jittery, still hyped about the performance.

"Tori, would you like to attend Hollywood Arts, because that was amazing."

"What?" I was confused, then I realized what this man was asking me. "Oh, well I don't think that...I don't know, do you think that I am good enough?" I asked Andre.

"Are you serious?" he asked me, completely bewildered by my question. Then, he dragged me to the stage and got the crowds attention.

"HEY HEY! This girl does not think she is talented enough to go to our school. Is she talented enough or what?" Immediatelythe crowd started cheering the word yes over and over, so I said..."Well then I will go to school here."

I was showered with more hugs and then headed home.

_**The Next Day At Hollywood Arts**_

I strolled into my new school and was assigned a really nice but awkward girl with red- velvet hair to show me around. We instantly became friends, too.

After she showed me to my locker we went to my first class, which we had together. She told me that it was her favorite class and it would be my favorite too, because the teacher was really great.

Great, at least I could start this day off easily.

She went ahead of me, so I walked into the door and started looking at my schedule for the day when I ran into someone.

"OhMyGosh, I am so sorry, here." I grabbed the boys shirt and used my sleeve and tried to rub the coffee out of his shirt.

The boy started saying "It's okay, It's okay"

"No, I think it is coming out"

"Actually, I think you are making it worse" he laughed and I raised my head to see his face, still clutching his shirt, and We looked into eachother's eyes. He had really pretty eyes...

**-Beck's POV-**

It was the girl that I was mesmerized in at the showcase the spilled coffee on my. I thought it was really cute how she tried scrubbing the coffe out, even though she was making it worse.

"Actually, I think you are making it worse," I said to her and she looked at me, into my eyes, which made me feel awkward, since Jade never looked into my eyes when we talked, she always looked at my hair or my mouth, only thinking about my appearance and mostly about making out. It was nice, and I felt a spark looking into her eyes, and I instantly wanted to know more about her.

"Hey, get off of my boyfriend," I heard hade say when she shoved the girl out of the way and started making out with me. I was never a fan of the whole shoving the tounge down my throat in public, but she didn't know that.

**-Tori POV-**

I was shoved aside from the boy I spilled coffee on and watched as a girl I assumed was his girlfriend starting sucking his face off.

"Okay, awkward." i said and walked over to Andre and sat next to him and Cat, the girl that was escorting me around.

" Hey, girl, so hows your first day here," Andre asked.

"Well, I just spilled my delicious coffe all over that nice boy and his girlfriend started spontaneously made out with him, so its a bit rocky" I responded and gestured toward the couple with my hand.

"Well, the boy's name is Beck, and the evil girl's name is Jade, and you do not want to mess with her." Andre stated.

"One time, my brother messed with a clown." Cat stated awkwardly, then said" then the clown shot him with a water gun."

"Okay, then." Then some thing really weird happened. A hobo walked through ourwindow and started teaching class.

"Jade, pick your cast and act out a scene."

"I pick...Beck, Cat, Andre, and The new girl."

"Jade and class, I almost forgot to mention, we have a new student, and her name is Tori..."

"Vega." I finished.

"VEGA, wait are you-"

"Yes I am Trina's sister"

"Intresting."

Jade said,"Whatever, VEGA, get up and wait for me to get you outside the door."

"Uh, okay.."

I didn't think anything bad could happen, but boy was I wrong...

**Author's Note: Thanks TeamVictorious and for reviewing. I will sort of follow the show for maybe the next chapter just so i could get the whole start to the story because after all, If i want this to be a good bori story, we have to know why he is with Jade and why she hates Tori, but T DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS in any way, shape, or form. I will also update more or less daily or even multiple times a day because I am always inspired to write more, and it is summer in the USA, so no distractions, and no school. and excuse any type-os because I am not good at catching them when I type.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am pretty sure after this chapter I will drift away from the whole show, but I will add quotes that I find interesting, so it will be getting intresting. And I will not keep you waiting weeks or months even to update a story, and I am pointing that out because I just read a story that was last updated like 2 months ago and is only on chapter ten and is on a really big cliffhanger! If you hate that we ahve something in common. Anyways, lets get started, and I babble in case you didnt know so if you skip this that is okay. the note not the chapter... wow:)**

**Chapter 2**

I could hear Jade talking from outside the door.

"Husband did you just say you lost your job?"

While beck says "Yeah..." in a depressed tone, Cat and Andre said "Oh no, not again."

Jade: "That is okay, kids, I just went to the store and got a female dog," She said as I saw the door open, and was pushed on the ground by her, meaning that I should get down on all fours, so I did.

Jade: "Kids, you should know that female dogs are also known as Bitches!"

Cat: "What is her name?"

Andre: "Yeah"

Jade: "Well since she is a bitch, her name could only be Tori" I could see the smirk she had while talking out of the corner of my eye. "And look, she has fleas."

Cat and Andre backed away and said: "Eew, we hate fleas."

Jade: "Great, because I really wanted to try something I read on the internet." I could see her eyeing Beck's coffee, smoking hot even with the lid on. "You see, I read the quickest way to get rid of fleas is to pour hot coffee on their heads."

Me: "Uh Oh" I could see Jade taking Becks coffee, much to his dismay, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to protest with:

"I think a nice bath would work just fine-"

Before he could say anymore, I felt scalding hot coffee being poured on my head, and I tried to use my arms to cover my head, thank god I was wearing sleeves, but I was still soaked from head to toe.

I stood on my two feet, feeling embarassed, and ran. I ran to my locker to get my phone and I was going home, but I saw a hand grab my phone from behind me and take it.

"Hey, give me m-" then I realized who I was talking to.

**Beck's POV**

Okay, first Jade called the new girl, Tori, a bitch more than once and now she poured my coffee all over her. That pissed me off, and I really wanted Jade to think about what she did, so I did waht nobody else was willing to do because they would be on her bad side forever.

I went after her.

I saw Tori standing by the steps in the lobby attempting to call someone, but before the call could go through, I took the phone from her hands.

"Hey, give me m-" then she stopped. She had very sad eyes on, and I felt really bad, which made me want to give her phone back. I didn't.

"You really shouldn't quit on your first day like this" I told her.

" Why not, it is not like I belong here. Evervbody is crazy talented and I am just ordinary. I want to go home and I want to quit. Now give me my phone so I can call my mom."

"No."

"Why not!" she tried puppy dog eyes and i almost handed the phone to her, but then I realized what she was doing and caught myself. Why did I care, anyways. Its not like I knew her or anything. I should just give her the phone back, but something prevented me from doing that, the same thing that drew me to the stage when she sang.

"Because I will not let you quit this easily. And you belong here."

"But everyone is really talente-"

"You are talented too, Tori, did your parents not tell you that ever. Did it ever occur to you that if your sister was "talented" enough or whatever she has to go to this school, you could too?"

She sat on the steps and didn't respond. Then she said, "Beck, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I replied trying to lighten up the mood.

"Haha, very funny. Now can you be serious with me."  
"Sure." I was curious as to where this was going.

"Why do I have coffee in my hair?"

Wow, that was almost as random as Cat was. before I could respond she rippe dthe phone from my hand and started dialing.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I took the phone again.

"Why did you do that, again?" she asked with an annoyed tone to her voice. So she was short tempered. I was learning and thinking when I decided to be facetious and respond with:

"Why did you let me take it, again?"

"She sat on the stairs and hid her face from me to hide that fact that she was crying. I could still tell though, it was a gift. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and I could just tell. I immediately regretted walking into her today, otherwise this wouldn't have happened.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay." I attempted to soothe her while rubbing her back and hugging her, and then Jade walked around the corner...

**-Tori's POV-**

I couldn't take it anymore when he took my phone for the second time. I lost it. I broke down right in front of practically a total stranger. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want his sympathy, either. I know I had my issues but I could not take the look in other people's eyes when they felt pity for another person. It broke my heart when that look was directed to me.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay." he was hugging me and rubbing my back and I just wanted my phone when I heard screaming. It sounded farmiliar, too, but I can't say where... oh no.

Jade. I was scared but not terrified. I put on the facade that I was a weak little girl but what nobody knows about me except for my uncle was that I knew how to fight, but I only fought once, and I remember the fight, but not the adversary, or the cause, or anything except for the moves I did.

"VEGA! Get away from my boyfriend you bitch!" Wow, another time. What did I do to her for this?

I felt Beck get up and I looked up to Jade bringing her hand down on my face

_SLAPP!_

I felt my face get slapped by her hand, and her nailds scratched my face that was sure to leave marks. Curse girls with long nails! Why did she slap me anyways.

"JADE!" I could hear Beck yell. There was no use, though. She hated me and now I was her target of aggression.

I could hear Beck yelling at his girlfriend, but I couldn't hear what because I got up, grabbed my cell from his hand, and ran.

**Beck POV**

When I saw Jade coming I had no time to react when she screamed "VEGA! Get away from my boyfriend you bitch!"

Before I had a chance to explain or at least calm her down, I heard a slap, and a loud one at that.

I heard Tori gasp and I saw her hold her face, and I felt extremely guilty. For everything.

"JADE! That was uncalled for! She did nothing wrong to you and," as I went on I felt her fingers touch mine to take her phone and I could hear the sound of feet running and a door opening and closing. I paused to watch her leave, and then I heard Jade's comeback.

"She didn't have to do anything to be a bitch and for me to hate her. I can hate whoever I want, and are you taking her side?" she accused me of standing up for the girl she just assaulted. Which I did. That is why I said this:

"Yes I am," and that is all I said to her when I pulled my keys from my pocket and ran out of the school to go get Tori Vega.

**Author's note: Okay I realized that in the forst not I forgot to thank the reviews and follows of TeamVictorious, , JJ2020, LaLa2552, and Short But Deadly. I am really hyper because I just drank a cup of tea and that is like 5 cups of coffee to me so I will be typing nonstop for a while. Oh, when I started typing for you guys, it was like 9 ish at night, and now it is 5 ish in the morning, so you better be happy you, uh 5 people. haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It is still 5 in hte morning from my last chapter and I am still typing for you five people. you better write some nice-butted comments to me:) jkjk trying not to babble.**

Chapter 4

**Tori's POV**

I ran and ran and ran, and not to the now-predictable spot I usually retreat to when I am upset. Oh no, I ran down alleys and up hills. I was actually in really good shape. I finally stopped when I realized that I was completely lost. I sat on the ground and I refused to cry. Oh no, I was not going to cry. I was going to tough it out. i was alone, and I didn't need to act. I tried to call my mom but when beck took my phone he presssed my flashlight app and then my battery was drained.

I was sitting on the sidewalk leaning against a run down building when I decided to try and figure out why that girl Jade hated me so much. I mean, I spilled coffee on her boyfriend but it was not scalding hot, it was iced, and he wasn't even mad at me. I started to drift off to sleep, since this place obviously wasn't very public. I was tired after everyting that happened today, and the intense burning in my legs didn't help, either. I was in shape but not for a marathon!

I was deep into thought and relaxed, almost asleep, when a black Camaro showed up in front of me. I couldn't remember the car from anywhere, so I felt a little bit frightened. I decided to bury my face in my knees, so I could be alone for a moment more before I had to do any interacting of any sort.

I heard a farmiliar voice and smelled coffee, and not the coffee that was on top of my head. I decided to pretend to be sleeping, even though that would make me seem really stupid. I didn't care, though.

"Tori! I have been looking for you, are you okay?" I couldn't pretend to sleep, because I was already starting to get those hiccup type things you get after you cry. I just looked up at him, and I saw that look of sympathy in his eyes. I quickly looked away, whic was not a good idea because I looked so that my slapped cheek was facing up, and that look got worse.

"Oh, Tori, I am so sorry about Jade, she was being unreasonable and-"

"If this is unreasonable I would LOVE to see how she gets when she is angry."I said in my most bitter voice. I did not want his pity or apology. From him, it didn't mean anything. He didn't do anything wrong. But then again, neither did I.

I looked at him again and saw a cute grin on his face. At least someone was getting a kick out of this. He asked "Have you called anyone to come and get you?"

"No, because you took my phone and pressed buttons that drained my battery, and if I called for someone to get me don't you think they would have gotten here by now?" I replied, hoping for him to just go away already.

"Right, stupid question. Well, can I at least take you home? It is the least I could do after..."

"Yes, please."

"Okay, here, let me help you up." I really wish he hadn't, but my legs were feeling kinda wobbly from all of the running. He took me to his car and we drove in silence for approximately two minutes before the question was killing me and I had to ask.

"Why did Jade pour coffee on my head and slap me? I mean, What did I do to her to deserve this? We haven't really even seen eachother before." He pondered the question with a puzzled look on his face, clearly he was a bit confused also, and then answered with:

"Honestly, I don't know, Tori. I know that Jade has a jealous streak, but..."

"But all I did with you was accidentally spill coffee on you ..Oh, Beck, I am really sorry for that. I tried to get it out, but I couldn't. I wasn't watching where I was going, I was looking at my schedule and-"

"Chill out, it's okay, I have other shirts."

We were driving down a street that was beginning to feel farmiliar to me, and I told him to take a right at the next stopsign.

"Now let me ask you a question, why do you think that you shouldn;t go to this school? And why haven't you gone to school here before?"

" That's two questions."

"Well look who is being a smert alec now." he responded and we laughed. I decided to answer his questions, because it is not like we could be friends or anything with him dating the girl that hates me the most.

"Okay, I didn't go to school here before because I have terrible stage fright, will I guess not anymore, but it's still there, and I wish that I hadn't had to do the song in the Big Showcase because then this," I gestured all around me and then to him with my hand, " would have never happened.

"Oh, I get it, you think you are not good enough to go to school here because you never knew you had talent to begin with."

"Uh, I guess. Oh make a right here and I'll tell you when to stop."

"Ok." Soon we were at my house and I was about to get out of his car when he asked me "So I will see you tomorrow?" Was he crazy? I WAS NOT GOING TO SCHOOL THERE! I gave him a strange look that obviously brought amusement because he laughed.

"Oh come on, you are coming to school tomorrow, right?" He had a concerned look on his face.

I responded to his look with "I don't think so, I mean, I don't want to be on Jade's hit list any longer."I had turned around and when I looked back he was out of his car and walking with me to my door. How nice.

"You are coming to school tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"Why?"

"Because you are not gonna let her win that easily. You will think of something. Do you want a ride tomorrow to school?" He asked while I unlocked my door.

I thought about it, because anything would be better than riding with Trina, but I declined and decided to go to school and show Jade she can't mess with me.

After he left I went and took a shower.

While washing my hair I suddenly had a bright idea.

I knew how to show Jade up.

_**Next day**_

**Tori Vega: Feeling Shaky, but confident:)**

**Feeling: Confident**

I strode into the school, nervous of what was about to do down. When I wanted, I could have a devious mind, but I rarely use it, and it is not as bad as Jade's.

When I walked to my locker, I immediately spotted Andre and Cat waiting near my locker.

"Tori! I didn't think you would come back!" Cat screamed while giving me a giant hug. I returned the hug and I heard Andre speak.

"Hey, girl, waht did you do to get on Jade's bad side so quickly?"

"I honestly don't know, but she really hates me now, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, she does. Hey, we gotta get to class early, so I'll see you later." Andre said.

"Ya bye Tori!"Cat said and again gave me a hug.

"See ya," and then they left.

When I walked into class, I immediately searched for Andre and Cat, but first I spotted Beck sitting next to Jade. Then I found Andre and Cat. One one hand, there was an open seat between the two, and I was sure it was saved for me. On the other hand, Jade and Beck were sitting right in front of them. I found my seat between my two friends, being extra careful to not disturb anyone else to bring attention to me being here. I didn't feel up to Jade lashing out on my again. Unfortuantely, Beck turned around and saw me sitting there, and then he looked away and smiled. I started a conversation with Andre.

"So, do we know what we are doing today?" I asked Andre.

Beck overheard and answered my question for him, "We are doing alphabet Improv. It is the same thing as what we did yesterday, but each person's like has to start alphabetically."

"Oh, I get it, the first word would begin with A, then B, and so on?"

Cat answered, "Yeah."

Jade remarked with, "No one likes you."

Beck shot back with "I do." He winked and turned around as Sikowitz tumbled in through the window.

"Hello, everyone, today we will- Tori, you're back."

I replied with, "Yes, I am."

"Have you ever tried coming in through the window?"

"Uh, no."

"Think about it. And you will lead the first acting exercise. Pick your cast and get going."

" Uh, everyone that was up here yesterday come back up." everyone came up except for Jade. I accidentally bumped into Beck, but thank goodness that there was no coffee though. Then, Jade decided to come up and make out with Beck. I rolled my eyes, it was getting old even though I was only here for two interrupted their make out session with:

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time."

Jade: "Oh, I will."

Sikowitz: "Tori, start with the letter P."

Tori: Please go take a shower.

Jade: Quit telling me what to do.

Beck: Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along.

Cat: Totally!

Sikowitz: [makes a buzzing noise] Cat, your line had to start with the letter S.

Cat: Oh, my life's the worse!

Sikowitz: Here's a piece of candy.

Cat: Yay! I love candy! [gets off stage, takes the candy and sits next to Robby]

Sikowitz: All right. André, letter "S" to you.

André: Uh, something just bit my toe!

Tori: Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe!

Jade: Unbelievable that you're even here.

Beck: Very immature of you to say that.

André: Uh-

Sikowitz: Come on, André! W!

André: What if the turtle bit my toe bone?

Tori: X-rays are the only way to find out.

Jade: You should shut up.

Beck: Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger.

André: Thanks.

Sikowitz: [makes a buzzing noise] André, your line had to start with a letter A. Get out!

André: [gets off stage] Aw, I just got my toe bone fixed. [sits down]

Sikowitz: Tori, letter "A" to you.

Tori: Aliens are the ones that can heal toes by finger zapping.

Jade: By the way, [blows a raspberry at Tori].

Tori: [rolls her eyes]

Beck: Correct, I am an alien.

Tori: [gasps]

Sikowitz: Ooh, a twist!

Tori: Don't hurt me! Please?

Jade: Even though she's extremely annoying!

Beck: Fainting...'cause I can't breathe...your Earth's air. [falls dramatically on the ground]

Tori: Gosh, it fainted!

Sikowitz: Excellent! Tori and Jade, keep going! The next letter's H!

Jade: Hey why don't you jump over that cliff over there?

Tori: I think you should.

Jade: Just where did you come from?

Tori: Kangaroos.

Jade: Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty.

Tori: Maybe they've learned from you.

Everyone gasps, but I am just getting started.

Jade: [shocked] No one talks to me like that.

Tori: Obviously someone should.

Jade: Please run in front of a bus!

Tori: Quite obnoxious of you to say.

Jade: Really?

Tori: Sure was.

Jade: Thanks!

Tori: Up your nose I see boogers.

Jade: Very clever.

Tori: Wish you thought of that?

Jade: X marks the spot I'd like to punch! [points her finger at Tori]

Tori: Your finger smells weird!

Jade: Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten.

Sikowitz: And back to the letter A!

Tori: As if I care what you think!

Jade: Better watch yourself.

Tori: Can't take it?

Jade: Don't push me!

Tori: Eat your pants!

Jade: No you eat your pants! [realizes what she said] Wait!

Sikowitz: [makes a buzzing noise] Sorry Jade! The next letter was-

Jade: F! I KNOW! [turns angrily at Tori then walks off and sits down]

Beck: [beginning to wake up]

André: Hey, the alien's moving!

Sikowitz: Keep this thing going!

Tori: Get up alien! [helps Beck up]

Beck: Head feels dizzy.

Tori: I know what will make you feel better.

Jade: [raises her eyebrows]

Beck: Jumping jacks?

Tori: Kiss me.

Jade: [sits up]

Beck: Let's do it!

We kissed and I knew that Jade would think twice before messing with me again. At least I hope. Class ended and we left class.

**Tori Vega: I feel...VICTORIOUS!**

**Mood: Victorious**

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting and following. I was going to post earlier bit since I was up till freaking all hours for you guys, I fell asleep on my laptop and didn't wake up until like now. haha no it was like at 1:30 but I had to work on it a little more so here it is. I will try to get another one up by tonight, bit I will probably do another all nighter for you 7 or 8 people who read this. Luv ya and I do not own victorious. i hate disowning this all of the time but necessary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

I was starting to get accustomed to this school. Sure, I still felt kinda awkward with everything, but it was only a week in and I wasn't ready to back out like I was before. I was at my locker and was about to grab my books when my locker slammed. I screamed for a brief second and then looked at who did it.

Jade was standing behind where my locker door was.

"Was there a reason you had to slam my locker on me. You almost caught my fingers.

"Almost? Bummer. Stay away from my boyfriend or I will be your worst nightmare. Your life will be a living hell. So bye, Vega." She spat with disgust at me and walked away.

While I reopened my locker, I noticed a note in my locker. It read:

_Tori,_

_Please eat lunch with would be happy to let you into the gang!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Beck._

Well, that was out of the question after what Jade said. I wasn't really scare of her anymore, but I still wasn't in the mood for her drama.

I went to the nearest garbage to throw the note away when a hand grabbed my wrist.

I looked up to see Beck holding my wrist. He gave me a cute, crooked grin that you normally see in the tv shows and the movies on the cute rockstar boys.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi.." I replied to his comment, threw the note out, and started to walk away opposite of the cafeteria. Of course he had to follow.

"Hey where are you going?" He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Uh, I had to go talk to someone...in this direction" it sounded like I was trying to convince myself that it was believable more than him. I started walking again.

"So, are you?"

"Am I what," I said while laughing a little bit. I saw Jade looking our way over her shoulder. I knew I had to start walking away, or she would start to suspect something that clearly wasn't there. I started walking away again.

"Eating lunch with us. You know, you can't eat lunch alone forever." He started laughing while falling into step beside me.

I still hadn't any idea what I was doing or where I was going. I decided to go to my car. Yes I got my license and I used ot have to ride with Trina, but I just bought myself one, and a very cheap one at that, with the money I had saved up from working my ass off at the local Cafe (Not the Asphalt, an imaginary one) for the past year after school.

"Uh, I don't think so." I could hear light footsteps creeping around behind me, probably Jade spying.

"Why?" I was so hoping he would not ask that question. I had no answer, well, I had one, but I couldn't tell him that I couldn't because his psycho girlfriend would make a voodoo doll of me and then break my body in half, could I ?

"Uh, I have homework to do." I sounded convincing.

"Well, then do it at home. That is why it is called 'homework'."

"Can't, I have work after school." Nice, confident lie.

"Well, what homework do you have? Maybe I could help? Or we, I guess.."He started to blush and I was actually enjoying this.

"It's just some of the core subjects like social studies, and ooh alot of math. And I have that whole singing assignment, and it is actually easier to do it alone.

"I can tell that you are lying. Tell me whats up."

"I gotta go, sorry." and I sped up to my car. I didn't know what to say, and I felt that it would be best if I just left. Then I realized, I forgot my books. I got back out of the car and entered the school in a different entrance so I would not be spotted by him, or by anyone else I knew. I felt bad because they were my friends, and I was completely ditching them, but I didn't have a choice.

I grabbed my books and was halfway down the hallway when I ran into someone, or someones. I took a wild guess and I was right. It was the gang.

"Tori, I thought you already left?" Beck asked. Clearly he was onto me.

"Yeah, dog, I thought you left," I heard jade dish out. She was still calling me dog. Real mature. At least she was over calling me a bitch.

"Where were you going?" Andre asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah, where were you going?" I heard Cat say in the same manner.

"Uh..." I coundn't remember what my excuse was. Oh yeah "Homework. I was going home to do my homework."

"Why can't you do it after school?" Andre asked.

"She has to work at..."Beck commented, clearly wanting me to tell where I worked. I didn't see the problem in saying where I worked.

"Cafe Latte. It is actually just down the street from my house."

"Aw, well we should meet up there after school, that way we can see you! Yay!" I heard Cat say.

"Yeah, little red, that sounds great. How about we meet up there around 5 o'clock." Andre planned.

Everyone agreed except for Jade.

"We're not going. Jade gestured towards her and Beck.

"Why not?" Beck asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to."

I could see the gloomy look on everyone's faces. It broke my heart that I ws a big reason why she was ripping Beck away from his friends.

"Well, I do." He replied. Wow, he had guts.

"Oh, so now you are calling me a bad girlfriend?" Jade asked furiously. I don't know how Beck could have dated her for so long.

"No, I was just-"

"If you wanna break up just say so!"

"I-"

"We are done, Beck!" Jade stomped off. I looked at Beck, and he didn't look to disturbed by this.

Everyone stood in silence, then Beck broke the silence.

"So, Tori and friends, see you tonight at 5."

Then everyone dispersed and I went to my car. I couldn't bring myself to drive away, so I layed my head on my arms that rested on the steering wheel and closed my eyes. I had such a bad headache, but I didn't have my Ibuprofin for them with me, and my purse and everything was in the backseat. I was shocked when I heard a knock on the window,

It was Beck.

I rolled the window down with the handle.

"Hey," I said to him as I unlocked the passenger side of the car.

"I thought you would have left already, again." He said as he slid into the passenger seat, chuckling.

"Yeah, I thought I would have, too."

"So, why haven't you?" He asked.

I rubbed my forehead and replied with "I don't know."

"Hey, are you okay? You don't seem to into it."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Like your homework?"

"No, but nice attempt at a joke. It's just... you and Jade, It doesn't make sense to me all that much. No offense."

He looked like he was getting a kick out of this. "How so?" He then had a serious face on.

"Uh, it's nothing-"

"No, I want to know. Please," I could tell he actually wanted to know, so I spilt it.

"Well, its just that you are so..nice and Jade is so..Mean? You two are just so different and in my head it doesn't make sense. I just think that you could do..."

"So much better?"

"Hey, you said it, I didn't" By then we were both smiling. Then my headache came back. I closed my eyes and started to rub my head again. I was probably just hungry, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Alright. Now let's discuss earlier..."

Where was he going with this?

"What about it?" I really had no idea.

"Well, you haven't done any homework, and you are still here. So what was really up?"

Should I come out and tell him?

Just when I was about to speak I checked the time. If we didn't head out now, we would miss our next class.

"Oh look no time," I grabbed my stuff from the backseat and got out of my car, "See ya later."

I barely dodged that question.

**Author's note: I am not making this note long, and you better be happy for this chapter, because it is currently 1:25 in the morning...You are turning me into a nocturnal person... haha:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: 1:30 in the morning, and I am still working for you people..haha u better love me:) If you get bored, message me or something, and you can recommend what you will want to happen next, and I will take that into consideration and incorporate that into the story. I think this is gonna be a really long story, too, because I wanna take some of the funny parts from the actual show and incorporate that in too, but for that I will have to kinda be up to speed with the show i guess..**

**Chapter six**

I didn't see Beck the rest of the school day, but I did see everyone else. We didn't talk much, because we wanted to save the talking until tonight.

When I got home, I still had an hour before I had to go to work. I tried to get my homework done, but I didn't and forgot to eat anything before I left.

And I have to go work at a Cafe. I'm screwed.

When I got there, Even though he was two hours early, Beck was there. By the looks of it, he was working on his homework. I still had about fifteen minutes until my first shift, and the place was far from packed, so I decided to sit with him.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked, obviously startling him.

"Oh, good, actually. Hey, I know I am early, but do you think we could talk for a few?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh,"He said while looking at his textbook, "Me and Jade." He looked kind of bashful, it was amusing. I was curious as to see where this was going.

"Ok, sure, what about?"

"Well, did you really mean it when you said that we weren't meant for eachother?"

"Uh, not really, I mean I think you two are really opposite, but if you love her.." I was glad that he chimed in because I had no idea where I was going with it.

"That is the thing, Tori, I don't know if I love her, I mean I have said it, but I don't think I meant it, you know? wow I barely know you and I am dishing this out on you-"

"No, don't worry about it, its cool; anyways, I think honestly, you should probably not get back together until you sort your feelings for her. You know what I mean? You can figure out if you care about her, and how much, and so on."

"You know, I think you are right, Cheekbones." He said while playfully touching my cheekbone. His hand went to my cheek, and it lingered for a second as we both laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I could see Jade coming inside the cafe. I stood up quickly and acted like I just got there and was about to take his order when Jade walked over and interrupted.

"Hey, babe, " she said while kissing him on the lips. Once she realized that I was standing there, she started to deepen the kiss, so I walked away. I could still hear their conversation though as I stood at the counter.

" I thought you broke up with me?" Beck commented while pushing Jade off of him.

"Well, yeah, but I forgive you for sticking up for that bitch Vega." Jade replied with a hint of disgust at the end in her voice.

"She is not a bitch, don't call her that." Beck said, and I began to blush. Not yet has anyone from Hollywood Arts stood up for me against Jade.

"So you don't want to get back together?" I could hear Jade spit the nasty words out of her mouth. I looked over at Beck staring at me. Jade clearly wasn't sure what he was doing, so I nodded my head yes to Beck to signal him getting back together with Jade, and then quickly turned my head before Jade could see us looking at eachother. I took over the register and then I could watch what was about to happen. I looked out the door, but watched from the corner of my eye as Jade followen his gaze to me and I quickly tilted my head down and my hair fell in front of my face, that way I could watch what was going on for a few minutes without being suspected.

It was getting bad.

Jade gave me a very nasty look, then slapped Beck's cheek, not hard or anything, but just hard enough to snap him out of his trance.

"Beck, why are you staring at that bitc-"

"Stop calling her that, Jade! She did nothing to you and I am getting sick of your jealous ways. Why can't you trust me?" I even jumped when he yelled, but just because i thought he never yelled, and I didn't expect him to do that. Jade didn't look phased at all.

"You know what, were done!" Jade began storming out of the cafe, but not before giving me a glare that could cut through glass.

"For good this time?" He asked.

Jade didn't answer. Beck sunk down in his seat and put his head in his hands. I felt obligated to go check up on him since I was his friend.

I made my way over to him and I sat next to him.

"You okay?" I asked while rubbing his shoulders and hugging him comfortingly.

"She gives me a headache," I could tell he had one by the way he was holding his head. I pulled out my ibuprofin from my apron and helo them out to him. He looked at me and took two. I looked out the window and was blinded.

Not by the sun though, Jade was standing there, glaring at me. I was again screwed.

He gave my ibuprofin back and since the cafe was emplty of people other than us and the other employees, I got my homework that I brought and we worked on it together until everyone else showed up.

Once everyone showed up, Beck and I had our homework completelly finished and so we started talking. Beck started the conversation.

"How was everybody's afternoon so far?" He tried to act okay, and under any other curcumstances, he would have been successful, since he is an amazing actor. Today, though, he just lost his spark.

"Dude, what's wrong, you sound down." Andre asked.

"I...We...uh.-" he was speechless.

I offered, "Beck, do you want me to tell them waht happened?"

"yes.."

"Jade came here before you showed up and broke up with him."

"I thought they were already broken up," Cat commented.

"Well, they were, but I guess Jade thought it was a big bluff. She tried to-"

"She accused me of having feelings for Tori and I said we didn't and I stood up for Tori against her and she broke it off, and I have a feeling it is for good this time."

Rex(Robbie's puppet) said, "Good job, Tori, you broke up Beck & Jade."

Andre, Cat, Robbie, and even Beck screamed: "REX!"

Rex: "What, they have been fighting ever since she got here and it has always been about HER!"

I was so sad/mad/frustrated now that I was being blamed for the breakup. It broke my heart that I did that because I didn't even try to.

"Hey, I gotta go.." I said and started walking away. I felt a hand on my arm telling me to wait but I shook it off and tokd my boss that I wasn't feeling well and I had to leave. I took my apron off and left it on the hook for tomorrow and I walked out of the cafe.

I heard someone scream to me, and then I was being pulled behind the cafe by none other than Jade.

"Jade, JADE let me go!" I struggled to run away

"No. Im letting go of you now because I want to." She shoved me to the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked. I just wanted to go home.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend you BITCH!" she tried to slap me, but I saw it coming and I ducked. Her hand hit the wall and I heard a weird series of cracking sounds.

"OWWW SHIT! You are gonna pay for that." I ran, and she chased me.

I was sprinting around the corner when I ran past the windows of the cafe. I stole a glance back and saw her pull out a pair of scissors. I screamed for help, and then I ran into Beck and the gang and they saw Jade coming. Cat ran away and Andre and Robbie went to get her. Beck pulled me behind him and then Jade ran into him, but he barely moved. he held her back while she swung the scissors around. I was beginning to back up when she took a wild swing and I felt a stinging across my stomach. That is when I realized that her scissors caught hold of me. The cut was deep, too. I immediately saw blood seeping into my clothes.

I backed against the wall and held pressure against my stomach with my jacket. I slid my back down the wall and sat on the ground. I saw Beck holding Jade back from me until she finally stopped struggling and she saw my bloody jacket.

She realized what she did. She hurt me. She started to back away, covering her mouth and dropping the scissors she used. Then she ran.

Beck was confused at what she ran away from until he saw the bloody scissors. He turned around to find Tori on the ground clutching her stomach. I felt light headed and Beck saw me as really pale.

"Tori! Oh, shit. What did Jade do?" He removed my jacket and saw the deep gash across my stomach. I was feeling really tired now. I remember him picking me up and carrying me into the cafe. I remember sitting in a booth and Andre and them came back startled at what happened. They slid a few tables together to lay me on.

I remember Beck taking his shirt off, leaving the wifebeater all that was covering his chest. he lifted my shirt up enough for the wound to be exposed and suddenly the cut burned.

"Tori, I am cleaning your cut, so it is gonna sting."I saw him cringe when I screamed at the first time he tried to clean it. Then the pain subdued a little and he wrapped my abdomen in his shirt. By that time I was carried to Beck's car and I remember riding to the emergency room.

My head rested on Beck's shoulder and I remember drifting in and out of sleep.

"Beck, I'm tired..." I almost fall asleep.

"No,no,no, Tori, stay awake,"she would shake me awake.

That happened multiple times until we got to the hospital. Then I blanked.

**Beck's POV**

I am now officially done with Jade. She was chasing Tori, so I pushed Tori behind me. Jade had her sharp scissors, and she was swinging them everywhere. Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. She backed away, she dropped the scissors and ran. I looked at the scissirs and somethign was very wrong with them.

Was that blood?

I suddenly got really nervous. I felt fine, And Tori was...

I turned around to find her on the ground with a pool of blood around her.

""Tori! Oh, shit. What did Jade do?" I said as I took the jacket away from her stomach. That is when I saw the deep gash across her abdomen.

I took Tori into the cafe and sat her down in a booth. All of the employees were out on breaks apparently, so I was trying to push tables together when Andre and them walked in.

"We found Cat. What is up with the pool of bloo-Oh my god, Tori!" Andre ran over to her, but I pulled him back up. "I need your help with these tables, now!"

Once we got the tables set, Andre went to pull my car out front while I cleaned Tori's cut.

I lifted her shirt so that the wound was showing. I tried to soothe her while I cleaned it.

"Tori, I am cleaning your cut, so it is gonna sting." I told her before I put the liquid from the first aid kit on her stomach wound. When I started, The sound of her screams made me cringe because it broke my heart to see her like this. She was such a good person.

Once the wound was clean, I took her to my car and we left for the hospital. I had Andre collect all of our stuff and meet us at the hospital. He agreed to it, and he took everyone else home.

I rested Tori's head on my shoulder as I drove to the hospital. She kept almost losing it. She lost too much blood, and she was struggling.

She kept saying "Beck, I'm tired..." and I almost lost her. I gently shook her to keep her awake and said, "No,no,no, Tori, stay awake."

After about five times of that happening, we arrived at the hospital.

**Author's note: OOohhhhh Drama now. Jade has done something berry bad and I don't care if you think it is moving fast or anything. It is 4:20 in the morning and I have been at this for almost three hours, so you better lke the story so far. Don't worry though, I am not endind the story anytime soon. thanks for the reviews and stuff, I am tired. bye:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yay Ith is 4:25 in the afternoon and I just woke up... Want news? I am gonna move and I am really mad about it. haha. I don't know where or when yet, but it is happening soon. I will not stop writing, though. Haha, I just gonna start now...**

**Chapter Seven**

Tori POV

I woke up in a white room, a very bright white room. At first when I opened my eyes, I had to immediately close them again. I just looked into the light on the ceiling. Great.

The room smelled very...Clean? I don't know how to describe it. It seemed so sterilized.

I put two and two together and realized where I was.

I was in the hospital.

I went to sit up, but I winced, it hurt me so much to use my abdomen. Why? I looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around my stomach. Then I remembered. I layed back down on the bed. Beck must have been sitting next to me because he pulled his chair to my bedside.

"Hey, you woke up," he said in that cool, relaxed voice he had.

"Yeah, I guess, what time is it?" I asked. I wanted to know how long ago this happened, and it didn't help that he looked like crap, or like he hadn't slept for a while.

"Um," he said while pulling his phone out of his pocket, "About 1:15."

"In the morning? Why didn't you go home?" I felt bad now, because now it was my fault that he wasn't getting any sleep.

"Honestly, I don't know, I just felt like you hsould have someone here for you when you woke up. By the way, your mom and dad are out of town, well out of state; and I'm sure Trina is stalking someone, somewhere." So not even my family was here for me? Nice, VEga family, nice.

"Where is everyone else? And where did Cat end up running off to?"I was very curious. I hoped everyone else was alright.

"Well, Cat ended up running down the street to a park and when they found her she was swinging on the swing set. They are probably at home sleeping and don't worry about you car or your stuff, Andre already took care of it. Your stuff is in your car and your car is at your house. Oh, I have your keys right here," He finished as he pulled my car keys out of his pocket. He set them on the table right next to me.

"Uh, thanks..." I tried to sit up and again my stomach restricted my from doing so. I tried again, and this time, with excrutiating pain, I succeeded in sitting up.

"Tori, you don't have to-" I interrupted him. I wanted to walk around for a little bit.

"No,-ow-, it's okay."I said with a grimace on my face. I went to stand up, and Beck reached out to help me. I took his arm and used it to pull myself up, but then I let it go. I didn't want his help in the first place. I took a few steps out of the door, thank goodness that my robe was toed at the bottom, so my underwear didn't show, but I did feel a draft on my back. I assumed it was opened there.

I walked out of my room and saw the rest of the gang sitting, well sleeping, in the waiting room. I sat on the nearest bench, gripping my stomach, and soon enough Beck was sitting next to me.

"Well, I thought they were at home...Hey, mind if I ask you a question?" Beck questioned.

"Sure, I guess," I responded.

"Was Jade the reason you wouldn't come around us?" He asked in a serious tone. I decided to tell him the truth.

"Well, not exactly. I was allowed to be around Cat and Andre and Robbie, but..." I didn't know how to finish, but I didn't have to.

"Not me. Jade didn't want you talking to me. So, is that why you were trying so hard to get out of eating lunch with us?" He was beginning to piece it all together.

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him. He took it as a yes.

"I see..." He started to drift off into his own thought. "But where did she come from to..oh, Tori," He got my attention. I knew what he was going to ask, "Did she threaten you."

This time I nodded my head. "Hey, you should go home, get some rest for school tomorrow."

I stood up (in pain:() and started to walk to my room to lay down.

"Tori, I don't know what to say, I'm so sor-" I cut him off, suprising him.

"Stop! Just stop. I do not want your pity, Beck. Besides, your apology doesn't amtter, you didn't do anything. I really want you to go now, I want you to go out and tell the others to go home, and I want you to stop worrying about me. now go." As I was saying this, I was pushing him out the door. Once I finished, I closed the door.

I felt really bad, I wanted to cry, but I held them back. I crawled back into the bed and the doctor came in.

"Ms. Vega, hello my name is Dr. Bell. I am here to tell you how bad your wound is. Now, you lost alot of blood, and it took awhile to replenish it for the fact that you have such a rare blood type. You were lucky that boy that brought you here was fortunate and generous enough to donate some of his blood for you. He was here awhile, too, did he go home?"

"Yeah, school tomorrow." I replied. Beck donated his blood for me? I will have to remember to thank him later.

"Well, you are released to go home, so...bye."

He began to walk out. "Wait, are you gonna tell me if it was serious or not?"

"Eh, ask your friend to tell you. I already went through it with him." Then he left. Wow, what a great doctor.

I didn't have anything to wear. I grabbed my phone off of the dresser next to my keys (i grabbed those too) and was about to call Trina when I saw the whole gang(minus Jade) waiting for me outside my door. Cat was holding my clothes and she ran nup to me and hugged my tightly, squeezing my stomach, which hurt, and then gave me my clothes. I was speechless, I thought they all left. everyone else came over and hugged me too, except for Beck.

"Hey, girl, I was so worried, I thought you would never wake up, sleepyhead," Andre said, laughing, while rubbing my head.

"Hey, Tor, I'm sorry for what I said before, about you breaking up the legendary duo of Beck and Jade," Rex said.

"I forgive you...PUPPET!"I knew he(the puppet) hated being called that.

"Hey,"Rex said. Robbie then stated,"You deserved that."

"I know..."Rex replied.

We all laughed, and then Dr. Bell walked past.

"Hey, Dr. Bell," I got his attention,"Do my bandages need changed or anything before I go home?"

"Uh, yeah. Have this young man do it," he was reffering to Beck, "He seems like he knows what he is doing with the whole doctoring thing." Then he ran off.

"What a great doctor," Beck commented, creating a wave of laughter amongst everyone.

"Well, Beck go change her bandages, then we can go to Tori's house!" Cat yelled.

"Uh, okay..," Beck pulled me into the room.

"Can I change first?"I asked.

"Uh, yeah, and when you are done, you cah undo your bandages and I will clean it again and put some new ones on."

"So, how do you know so much about "doctoring"?I asked and then we both laughed atht e ridiculous word.

"Actually, my mom and dad are both doctors, so I kinda picked up from them. You know, lots of 'Bring your kids to work days'"

I finished changing, and I left my skirt off, leaving me in my sports bra. I walked out and he didn't seem phased about it, and I didn't either. I yelled to the others, "You can come in and watch, you know, instead of standing at the door looking through the window."

Everyone came in.

"Hey, I dont wanna take it off!" I said. I really didn't wanna see it.

"Why?"Beck asked.

"I don't wanna look at it."

"well then close your eyes and I will do everything else. Does that sound like a plan?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't smirk at me, its mean!" I commented in a childish voice.

He laughed and then got to work. His hands went to the clip where my bellybutton is, and he unclipped it. Robbie immediately lowered Rex on his lap, then ran to the bathroom. HAHA he got a boner. Has he never seen a girl in a sports bra? Obviously not.

Cat: "Hey, where did Robbie go?"

Everyone started laughing.

Once Beck got the clip undone, he unraveled the bandages from around my waist until it got to the actual wound. "Shit, wow these doctors are not that good. The bandage is sticking to the wound. Tor, this is gonna hurt, so grab my shirt and when it hurts squeeze it. Andre, see that tub of antibacterial ointment on the table over there? Grab it and bring that and the bottle next to it here. Alright, get ready.." He began pulling my skin away from the cut.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and clutched onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry Tori... "I could hear him mumbling. "Okay, all done now...you can let go of my shirt now," he said.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It still hurts.."

"Tori, I need you to lay down now."

"Okay," I let go of his shirt and attempted, but I couldn't since it meant bending my stomach.

"Here, lemme help you..."

He gently laid me down on the bed. Then, he pulled out the stuff he used before to clean my wound. It was probably rubbing alcohol or something.

"Hey, What is that stuff."

"Water."

"That's it, just water."

"Yep."

As he cleaned the cut, it didn't hurt as badly as it did before. Then, he helped me back up and re-bandaged it.

I put on my shirt as we started to talk.

"So, Tori..." Andre started.

"What?"

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Cat asked enthusiastically.

"What do you mean?"

"We were just thinking we could stay the rest of the night, then head to school together tomorrow."Robbie said.

"Uh..."

"I think that Tori might need some time alone.." Beck said.

"Uh, actually, since my parents are out, I guess you all can stay."

"YAY!" Cat screamed and then ran out in excitement.

"We were hoping you would say that, we had all our stuff in the car already,"Andre mentioned.

"Well, let's get going. I'm really tired, and I am sure you all are too."I said and we headed out to the car.

Everyone separated, even though we were all going to my house. Me and Beck went into his car while everyone else went to Andre's.

Soon we all met up at my house. Cat and Robbie headed up to my room while Beck, Andre, and I stayed downstairs. I went to open a low drawer when I got a pain from my stomach.

"Ahh," I grunted while gripping my stomach. I stood back up. They were looking at me, feeling sorry for me. I didn't like it.

"Andre, in the closet at the top of the stairs and at the end of the hall there are blankets. Grab them and take them to my room. Just make sure to be quiet in case if Trina is here. She might be staying somewhere else for the night, though."

"Gotcha," Andre replied and left up the stairs.

"Beck, can you get the two air matresses out of that drawer, please?"

"Sure"

"And when we get up the stairs, blow them up for me?"

"Mmmhmm."

I went to go up the stairs, and I managed, but my stomach hurt really bad. I got to my room and I had Andre help me lay down and get covered up.

After everybody got situated, we shut the lights off. Everybody went to sleep, but I couldn't.

"Tori?" I heard Beck start to talk. I thought he was asleep. He sat up.

I didn't move or even open my eyes when I replied with:

"How did you know I was up?"

"Well, if I was you, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I guess I was right."

Now I opened my eyes. "I guess you were. So what's up."

"Remember when we were talking in the cafe earlier? Well, I think I am gonna get back together with her. Don't get mad." Really? She just put me in the hospital and yu wanna date her again. Well, it was an accident...

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well, because, you know, she...you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I am not mad, I know it was an accident. I mean, you can tell by her face when it happened."

"Ok, Great."

"Goodnight." I said and before I fell asleep, I heard Beck say, "Goodnight, Tori."

**Author's Note: Him. And. Jade. Again. I know, she is evil, but I couldn't break them up that early in the story. There is a lot more in store here, too. I promise it is Bori. Just give it time, its only been a week, jeez. This chapter took almost 5 hours to do, so enjoy it.:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, it is almost five oclock in the morning, well 4:50 and I didn't go to sleep yet. I don't know what my problem is, but I love writing in the middle of the night...**

_**Chapter 8**_

We all got up and went to school. I was kinda nervous because of the fact that Jade was gonna be there. I didn't talk much to anyone, though, because I had to go straight to the nurses office to work out some things about my injury, such as a pass to leave class early with someone else carrying my books, a schedule for when I had to get my bandage changed, and so on. By the time all of that was situated, it was time to go to Sikowitz's Class.

I got in and found a seat between Cat and Andre. I noticed that Jade and Beck were sitting next to eachother. Then, I saw him rest his arm on the back of her chair. Yep, they made up. It must be true about what people said about them being inseparable, and they must really love eachother. Everything was normal again, except for Jade. She wasn't being as mean to me as she was before.

I guess she felt sorry for what she did, but not sorry enough to stop altogether. You know what they say about going cold turkey...

She said she went to an anger management ceminar after the whole 'incident' happened. She really learned something from it, too.

I was finally able to really spend time with my friends. Yes, that is correct, I even get to sit with them at lunch. I was forbidden from sitting next to Beck, though, but that didn't matter.

We were leaving lunch about ten minutes early and Jade had to leave for a homework assignment or something, when I Beck drifted back in the pack to fall into step next to me, yet again.

"Hey," I said, hoping to start a conversation up.

"Hey," He responded.

"So, you never told me exactly what was with the cut." It just popped into my mind, but now I was curious.

"Oh, the cut was not that serious, you just lost alot of blood. It didn't cut a nerve or anything like that..You should be okay in about two weeks. "

"Well, that's great!"

"Yeah-"

"Hey, I gotta be early for my next class, so can we pick this up later?"

"Yeah, I guess.."

I said bye and immediately left. I had to get to my locker, then get all of Trina's homework and assignments because she was sick today, then I had to go back to my locker to put all of the stuff in, and then get to class. I barely made the bell.

Good thing I had that pass so I had an excuse to be late, even if my cut had nothing to do with it.

TWO WEEKS LATER-

My stomach felt much better. It barely hurt anymore to lay on or bend. Today was just a normal day at school. It was a typical lunch day, listening to Cat tell us crazy stories about her brother.

"One time my brother tried to walk his pet fish on a treadmill. It died."

We were all laughing, I was doing my homework, and everybody else was eating. I was in the middle of a sentence when I got another one of those painful headaches.

"Hey, are any of you trying out for the upcoming pl-ahh"

"What's wrong?" Andre asked.

"Ah, just a headache. They come and go now all the time anymore. Anyways are any of you trying out for the upcoming play." I said as I held my head.

"Uh, yeah Jade and I are trying out for the leads. Are you?" Beck asked.

"Yes, I am also trying out for the lead."

"Wow, great, don't feel bad when you don't get it, you can keep trying...or don't." Jade said with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Andre, care to explain?" I asked Andre.

"Well, here in this school, Beck and Jade always get the lead roles of any play they can audition for. I guess they're just the best."

"You guess? You better watch your mouth, Harris, or it'll be mine." Jade threatened, pulling out her scissors.

"Don't you worry Jade, I will."

"So, what made you want to try out for the play?" Robbie asked.

"Well, my parents took me to see a play when I was younger and This was the play. It's my favorite play ever and I love the song at the end,_ Suddenly I can see what I didn't before  
I don't care what they say anymore Cause I'm falling falling, Finally falling falling."_

I sang that part of the chorus. I love that play so muchh! I really hope I get the lead.

"You know, Jade, I think you might have some competition this play," Beck said smiling at me. Sometimes, I wish that smile meant something more than friendship, but most of the time I am glad we are only friends.

"Uh, excuse me, what was that?" Uh oh, Jade was back at it.

"What was what?" Beck said chuckling quietly.

"What do you mean what was that? Are you dumping me?"

"Stop being paranoid, Jade,"

Then they started fighting again. Typical Beck and Jade.

"I am just gonna go, I have to get to my locker and get some of my other homework," I said awkwardly.

I said bye to everyone and headed to my locker. I got my stuff and closed my locker to be greeted by Beck.

"Hey," I said as I held my head again, the headache came back.

"When was the last time you ate something, Tori?" Beck said with a concerned look on his face.

"Dude, whats up with the 20 questions?"

"Please, just answer it."

"I had breakfast this morning, jeez, why the sudden interest?"

"Well, you get headaches all the time, you don't eat lunch or dinner, and you look exhausted all the time anymore."

"If you think I am anorexic, your wrong, I just have been busy lately. Why do you care so much, anyways?" That last part was harsh, but I didn't like when people tried snooping into my life.

"Because I am your friend and I care about you. I'm sure if Cat or Andre noticed they would ask the same things." He looked like he was hiding something.

"Beck, why do you look like you are hiding something?"

"I-I'm not."

"Okay then..." I sat in front of my locker and started doing my homework. He slid his back down the lockers and sat next to me.

"When do you find the time to sleep? You always do homework, like I am sure nobody can have that much."

"Well, since I didn't start my year off here I have to make up for ALL the work I missed"

"Oh I see..."

"Yeah, it stinks. Hey, why aren't you sitting with Jade and them still? Did you guys have another one of 'those' fights?"

"Yeah, but we didn't break up. We just need time to get over it. She is so irritating anymore though, I don't get why?"

I htink I get it though. She really hates me and now we are friends. I wasn't gonna tell him that, though.

"I don't either."

"Well, I gotta go, see you at auditions later?"

"Yes you will. Bye."

"See ya."

I sat and worked on my work for about 5 minutes until I had to go to class. Believe it or not, there was not alot of work that needed to be done. I would probably be done with it in a weeks time at the rate I was going. I had my next class with Beck, so I made sure to walk in eating a cookie.

**After School at auditions:**

I walked into the Black Box Theatre feeling ready. I saw Andre there and I went over to him.

"Hey Andre, I didn't know you were auditioning!"

"Hey, girl, actually I am here because they need a person to do the music since their other one quit, probably because Jade was auditioning. You know, people are scared of her."

"haha Yeah I know that"

"Great so when are you auditioning?"

"Uh, I think last, I was the last to sign up."

"Well Jade always auditions last, so there might be a problem."

"I'll audition whenever they tell me to. As long as I get a chance, I'm good."

"Well, thats great! Look, I gotta go, good luck!"

"Thanks Andre!"

I glanced around the room and spotted Beck and Jade by the bulletin board.

"Hey, guys, is the audition list up?"

Jade slowly turned around with eyes glaring at me.

"Get away from me, Vega." Then she nudged me with her shoulder as hse walked away.

I asked Beck, "What's her problem?"

"Well, she has this thing, about her position on the audition's list."

"So I've heard..go on."

"She has to be auditioning last and...you are now."

"Great!" I said sarcastically. "But wait, there is only tw opeople listed to audition for the lead"

"Yes, you and her, but in reverse order."

"Well, do you think that we could switch audition spots?"

"Go ask the director, he's right there."

"Okay."

I walked up to the director. He was bald and fat. But very nice.

"Excuse me, Mr..?"

"Mr. Miller."

"Mr. Miller, do you think there is any chance that I can switch my audition with Jade West"

"Name?"

"Tori Vega."

"Ok, you are switched."

"Great!"

I walked back to Beck, and Jade was there.

"What do you want, Vega?" She said in a disgusted tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I got our auditions switched, so now you can go last and I will be first. That way, your 'tradition' can go on." I think I might have seen Jade's face light up.

"See, Jade, there's no need to be angry. Tori fixed everything."

She just walked away, got onstage, and began her audition.

Once her audition was over it was my turn.

"Wish me luck!" I said to Beck.

"Good Luck"

I auditioned. I thought it went good, but when I finished, everyone was staring at me.

"Awkward." Maybe I was very bad. I just walked out and went home. I don't care what they thought, if I got the part or not, I thought I did great. I got a text saying they would announce the cast tomorrow on the bulletin.

Work was slow, and when I went home, I didn't even change out of my clothes before I crashed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. I love reading them! Like I said before, if you have any recommendations or constructive critisizm for me, tell me. Okay, well here's the next chapter.**

_**Chapter Nine:**_

I got to school the next day, and already everybody that auditioned for the play was here waiting for the Cast list. Wow, they take this very literally. I was walking over to Beck and Jade when they posted up the list. Beck and Jade were the first ones to get to the list. Beck came out.

"I got the male lead in the play." he said. I was happy for him.

"Yay, congrats!" I said to him as I hugged him.

Jade started on her way out and screamed.

"VVVEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as we stopped hugging and started chasing me.

"AAaahhh," I screamed and ran. I ran up and down the steps, outside, then back. Suddenly, I fell to the ground with Jade on my back. Just as fast as she was on my back, I was on top of her pinning her down. I felt someone pull me off of her by the waist, and then when Jade got up and tried to come after me, I saw Andre grab her by the waist, holding her back. I relaxed, knowing I was safe in someone's arms, then I tensed up when I realized who it was. Beck. Jade was going to be pissed, well, more pissed than she was now.

"What's your problem?" I asked/screamed at Jade while Andre let go of her.

She cleared her throat, meaning that Beck should let go of me. He, hesitated, then let go, but I kept eye contact with her. She gave me a dirty look, and stomped away.

Beck didn't go after her.

"Aren't you gonna go with her?" I asked.

"Nope." he said as he walked over to the bulletin again.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like gettin into a fight with her again."

"But, won't she get mad that you didn't go?"

"Maybe," he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the paper. If I was not mistaken, I thought I saw his face light up.

"Hey, Tor, come check the sheet out," he said smiling.

"Ooh, I wonder what part I got," I looked at the paper. "I got the lead?"

"Congrats, Tori, your first play and you go the lead-uh" he grunted as I jumped and gave him a hug. It didn't even take a full second for him to hug me back. Everything was perfect, until I thought of Jade.

"Wait, I thought Jade always got the female lead?" I asked.

"Tor, you were amazing yesterday at the auditions. You even gave me a run for my money."

"Well, I tried to have our places switched, but she still went first. Do you think her tradition or whatever was real?"

"Nah, I mean she has gotten leads before when she didn't audition last. I think she didn't want your help, so she went first."

"I know, i was just trying to be nice and help." I said with a slightly pouty face.

"Well, at least we know why she was about to kill you?" I knew he was trying to lighten up the mood, but it wasn't working. I felt bad, so I laughed anyways.

"So, when does it say first rehearsal is?"

"Free period."

"Today? So soon?"

"Well, yeah, we take these things very seriously here." I wasn't sure if he was being serious or if he was trying to crack a joke.

"So you're saying that I don't take this school seriously?" I joked, but made it sound as believable as I could.

"NO, Wait, I-You-what?" He was so cute when he was frustrated.

"Dude, chill out. I was just joking around."

"Cheekbones, you had my worried for a second."

We laughed and walked to first period.

When we walked into Sikowitz, everyone else from the gang was there. Jade was sitting in the back and once we walked in, she yanked Beck into the seat next to her. I laughed at his face when she did, then walked over to sit with Andre. Unfortunately, he sat right in front of Jade, so I sat in front of Beck, and Jade was burning holes into the back of my head with her eyes the whole class.

Until we came upon a rough topic.

Stage fighting.

He told us about what it was, then paired us up for the project.

"Beck and Andre, Cat and Robbie, Tori and Jade, Matt and Martha,"

Everyone looked at me with concerned eyes. Even they thought that something bad was gonna happen.

"Wow, Sikowitz, sure have a way with pairing," I stated as he finished the list.

"Yes, Tori, I know. Which is why I am going to talk about the worst case scenario. If one person,*cough*Jade, were to hit their partner,*cough*Tori, then they lose a letter grade and will be severely punished. GOOD DAY AND GO GET STARTED!"

Everyone switched seats to talk about their projects, so I switched seats with Beck, and now I am sitting next to Jade.

"Look, Tori, I am not gonna hit you but not because I don't want to. I really do. But, I can't afford to lose a letter grade. So I was thinking that we could do a whole'mugging an old lady' bit."

"Uh, okay."

"Great you'll be the old lady and I will be the mugger." She seemed suspiciously happy about this.

"Alright, well when do you want to start rehearsal."

"Free period."

"Can't"

She instantly got mad. "WHY NOTT!"

"I have the play to do then."

"You know, I think you should not even bother doing the play."

"And why is that?" I knew she would try something like this.

"Well, you see, I notice stuff. I notice how you look more exhausted every day, how you never eat lunch, and how you always work after school. I just don't think that you have time as it is to do a play when you don't even have time to eat."

"What are you talking about?" I grew worried.

"Beck told me about your 'little disorder'. And if you don't want anybody to know about it, you would quit the play."

"What disorder?" Now I was really scared. If I had something wrong with me, why did Beck tell his girlfriend before me. It was about ME! So why didn't he tell me."

Just then the bell rang. "You heard me, Vega," Jade spat before she walked out the door. OH, what do you know, it is now free period. I headed to the black box theatre, thinking that I needed to talk to bet, or worse, quit the play.

I walked in and Beck soon followed. I pulled hum to the corner of the theatre to where we ahd more privacy, and said:

"We have to talk."

"Sure, but if it is about Jade-"I cut him off.

"No, it's not. Well, not exactly."

"Well, then what about." I saw worry slowly creep to his face.

"What did the doctor say about me?"

"I already told you-" I only needed to look at his face to know he was lying through his teeth.

"What did he say?"I asked more stern this time, and Beck froze for a little while. Then he finally came out with it.

"Other than what you already know, the doctor said that you were at risk of being underweight, actually you were underweight, and he was concerned that you might be..."

"Anorexic?" he nodded his head.

"Oh my God, Beck. How could you keep this from me?"

"I-" I was so furious with him that I didn't even let him finish.

"And," I said laughing hysterically, "the best part is, you told your GIRLFRIEND, of all people, about it before me." I was in tears now. I knew I wasn't eating as much as I used to, but I was NOT anorexic. And being underweight was a big deal, I could've done real damage. I couldn't look at him, of all people, so I started to walk away.

He put his hand on my arm, and then I felt guilty. About what, don't ask, because I don't even know the answer. But I turned around.

"I will give you 60 seconds to explain. Go." I didn't really time him, but I gave the impression.

"Look, I am sorry that I told Jade before I told you, that was stupid, adn I should have thought of the things she could do to you with that information- Wait, what is she trying to do to you?" I was not going to answer him until he gave me a full explanation. I stood there, counting to let him know his time was running out.

"23, 24, 25..."

"Okay, ok ok. I tried to tell you, but you didn't give me a chance-"

"Are you really trying to blame me for this?" I was in tears now.

"No, don't cry, please. Tor, please forgive me."

I my eyes were like niagra falls now. He lied to me, told it to my worst enemy, and then tried to blame it on me. I was done.

"Now I would answer your question,*sniffle* but I really need to go. " I started to wipe my face and walk away.

"Tori, stop." Now he was the stern one. He wasn't fooling me, though.

I stopped and turned around. "Tell Mr. Miller I quit."

His face had a mixture of emotions. Sad. Regret. Anger.

I then left and went to my locker, then the vending machine. I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. I could get some of my homework done and get something into my stomach. One thing was for sure, though. I was going home for lunch.

**Beck POV**

I was about to go after Tori, but I was pulled to the stage to begin rehearsal. I felt really bad about what I did. I wasn't up front with her, and now Jade knew about what almost was, and Tori quit the play...wait. JADE! She was the reason she came to me about it and why she quit the play. I was going to fix this. In the middle fo the scene, I dropped my script and ran out of the Black Box Theatre to find Jade.

Once I found her, I grabbed her arm and took her to the janitor's closet.

"Why did you do that to Tori?" I said in my masculine tone. She always seemed to cave when I did that, sooner or later.

"Did what?" She tried to act innocent, but even she knew that innocent was not her mood.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything. You made her quit the play. She worked so hard to get that role, why did you do it?"

"Are you kidding me? She didn't work to get that role at all! She didn't work to get into this school, and she sure as hell didn't work her way into your heart!"She was tearing up now. It always made me feel guilty. I hated it.

"What?" That was all I could say. What was she trying to say?

"I am saying, she doesn't deserve anything at this school, especially you. She didn't have to work to get your attention like I did. All she had to do was sing her prissy little head off and you fell in love with her just like that! On her first day here, when I saw you guys looking at eachother, I knew that we never had that connection. I was jealous, and I wanted that so bad, and you wonder why I hate her so much!"

I couldn't lie anymore. I had to tell her the truth.

"Look, Jade, I do have some developed feelings towards Tori," She tried to open the door, but I grabbed her wrist, "but I never stopped loving you." she turned around at this. "I just need to let these feelings die down, but I still love you. Hell, even after the accident, I came back to you. You can't lose me that easily. I love you." I said and kissed her.

Jade hesitated before kissing back. I needed her to let Tori do the play, I needed to kiss her one more time, to see how my feelings were for her. I knew there was something there, but I needed to know what.

"Now that you know the truth, Jade, could you please not talk to anyone about Tori?" I knew I was risking my neck here, but that is what acting wasa bout right? Taking risks.

"Well, as long as you promise that there is nothing between you two."

"I promise." I said and pecked her on the lips.

"ugh, I'll tell Vega our deal is off and her secret is safe with me. For you." she pecked my lips and left.

I hope Tori forgives me now.

**Author's Note: Wazzup again. Hope you like the chapter, the second one today. Love me:) Feel free to message me too or anything if you get bored. Bye, oh and since I usually thell the time of when I start and finish in these notes, I will make a habit of doing it, starting now. I am finishing this at roughly 12:30 in the morning? or night, whichever you prefer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: sorry for the wait. I had it typed up, but then my sister got on my computer to play, then when I found her on it, she shut it off and ran away, and I didn't save or upload it yet. and now I forget. so... And Lexis29 I take no offense to your comment that I just read.:) I was actually laughing at the grudge part and I am gonna use that remark alot now, I just didn't want to portray Jade as the person who would necessarily WANT to kill, but someone that may actually kill though, you know what I mean? oh well you may not even be reading so..**

**Chapter 11**

Tori POV

Wow. Jade and Beck need to go jump off of a bridge together, in eachother's arms. I thought that Jade had no right to try to boss me around. Now that I think about it, she can't do anything because what was she gonna do, cut me again? Ha, try that, Jade, see how that works out for you. Beck, though, I was really hurt. I was actually starting to like him. I know he is taken, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little crush, right. and it is unlikely that it would go any where. He ruined it now. I went to my locker and was met by Jade.

"What do you want, I am not in the mood?" I grabbed my books and walked away. She followed, though.

"Don't walk away from me, Vega."She spat with much disgust. I turned around. I was about done with her shit for the moment.

"Jade, you can't control me anymore. You have nothing over me." I scolded and began walking again.

"Ha, what about our secret?" Wow, that card again.

"Dude, did you meet the doctor that I had? He wouldn't even change the bandages that I had on! He was extremely stupid so I do not trust him at all. And you shouldn't either." I wasn't lying. He was really stupid.

"I am sure the doctor didn't change the bandages because he didn't want his hands all over your dirty, grimy little waist." Ha Jade, did you have it in for yourself.

"Oh, but your boyfriend had a fine time doing it though?" I smirked and walked away. I just didn't want her talking to me. She was definitely gonna think that I liked Beck now but I didn't care what she thought.

"I knew you liked him, from the moment that you walked in! I knew it-"she was screaming now and trying to get in my face. I dropped my books and snapped.

"NO JADE!" Now I was the one screaming. "YOU thought you knew I liked him! I don't though. You say I am disgusting, but you are the one that doesn't trust her own boyfriend. You clung onto him for two years and never let him go. Do you know how much pain he must have endured going through that? Do you think he ccan help it that he is attractive." I forgot everyone was listening."Yes, he is attractive, he's a guy and we are girls, we find eachother good looking and hot and whatnot but you can't help that or try to make him change for you. You fell in love with him for the way he was, so stop trying to change and control him into your little slave!" I looked her head in the eyes. Something in my snapped right there and I felt something change in myself. Or something long ago awoken...

She pulled out her favorite scissors. She started snipping them at me, and walked towards me. She expected me to back up, but I didn't. I stood my ground. She snipped them at my nose, edging me to back up. "Clever, Jade. Snip at me with scissors, "I used my two fingers to represent scissors and did the same thing, "What are you gonna do, cut me again?"Her face fell, along with her hand,"Or are you gonna run away again, leaving the crime weapon at the scene again?" She Glared at me and walked away, banging on every door that she passed.

I heard applause. Oh yeah, people heard that, and I was in the middle of the hallway. Lane came out and was so excited someone stood up for themselves, being the guidance counselor, and shared his lotion with me.

"That was a good thing that you did back there, Tori." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Andre.

"Andre!" I hugged him. It felt like forever since I last saw my best friend in the world!

He hugged me back. "Hey, I feel like it has been forever too, even if it was for like two periods." he smiled.

"So whats up."

"I saw what you did back there, with Jade. "

I nodded."Okay..?" I smiled awkwardly.

"Explain girl"

I explained everything.

"So, even after everything she did to you she still acted -"

"Like a gank?"

"Yes"

"Then yes"

"Well, I think that you need to forgive Beck, I mean, you already have the whole Jade thing going on, and it would be best for everyone."

"I know, I agree with that. But what am I gonna say? Beck I know you didn't tell me I was underweight, but I still forgive you?" That sounded stupid.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Okay then, do you see him anywhere?"

"Yeah, why, are you avoiding him?"

"No, I am gonna apologize." I was, too. I just wanted this over. I had enough on my plate.

"Really? No grudge, nothing?" He seemed suprised.

"No, that's just some dumb girl thing."

"Like skirts over pants?"

"Yeah who does that?" That really confused me.

"Tor, can I talk to you?"Beck asked hesitantly, like he seemed scared.

"Sure and dude," He looked at me like, yes? "Relax." He laughed and started to walk the direction I was walking.

"About the an-"I interrupted him. I hated that word.

"Dude, don't mention it."

"Really?" he was hopeful.

"Yeah, consider it forgiven, now forget it." I said and laughed.

"Thanks Tor, I owe you one. Now are you gonna do the play?"

"I guess..."I trailed off but then we both got excited.

"That's great Tori!"He said and I jumped and gave him a hug.

He immediatedly huggeed back.

It only lasted for like three seconds and it was one of these where you both lean from side to side a few times. Nothing intimate.

While in the hug, he ruined the moment.

"So you think I am attractive?" He asked with a mischevious grin.

"Well, yeah"I replied and barely, but noticably blushed.

"Well," he took a deep breath "I thought we were just friends, but I guess we are something more"I caught on to the joke, and went along with it, while passing the janitor's closet.

"Oh, yeah don't you remember what we did last summer?"

We both laughed at the reference to the movie that neither of us really watched and walked down the hall to classes as the bell rang.

Jade POV

That Vega girl is such a hypocrite! I just stood here and listened to her flirt with my boyfriend! I am gonna kill her so badly.

_"What are you gonna do, cut me again?"_

I could hear her saying that in the back of my mind.

That was an accident before, but not the next time.

I was gonna get her for trying to steal my boyfriend.

**The end. of the story. no, haha just the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Wassup! so, remember how I said I was going to an amusement park? Well I lost my shoe, had to ride alone alot, and unexpectedly started my period. And so much more? haha talk about a bad day, so ya here is a chapter..it's whatever.**

**Chapter...Idk**

**Tori pov**

Recap on my life now. I got Jade as a mortal enemy and Beck as a friend. I am going to be in the play, and now it is lunch time and I am eating a regular sized salad.

The arrangement at our lunch table went like this: Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Rex, then me. So I guess I was also sitting next to Beck, which Jade was not to fond about.

"So, what have you done so far with the songs?" I asked Andre.

"Well, actually, I-"Andre was cut off by Jade.

"Tori, nobody cares about you or what you want to know." Jade spat overtop of Beck.

"Jade, calm down." I heard Beck comment.

"Why are you defending her?" Jade shot back.

"Well, she is my friend and I-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you love her. What about me, though" Jade fired.

"Wait, stop, rewind, and pause."I gestured with my hands as I spoke. "Since when was Beck in love with me? Why do you think there is something going on here?" I questioned. Honestly, why did she think that there was something there? More than friendship.

"Bitch, don't act stupid, we all know that you had a crush on him since you came here. You fucking screw everyone over especially me and you are trying to steal him away from me too. Aww, don't act so stupid, Tori, you are not a good actress at all. I bet you slept with the director to get your spot. We all know how you are determined to do whatever it takes to get what you want, especially attention." Jade smirked, then wound her arm in Beck's and layed her head on his shoulder.

Even he was speechless. Everyone was.

"Jade, why would you think that I would sleep with a teacher to get the lead in a play?" That part hurt me the most.

"So you do not deny your love for Beck." Jade said calmly and Beck looked from her to me. I did the same, but between everyone at our table.

"JADE! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH BECK!" I screamed, and I even saw her jump a little at the sound of my voice. I was so pissed, I walked away. I left my food there. I suddnely didn't feel hungry anymore. I heard my name called by Cat, Robbie, and Andre, but not Beck or Jade. I could feel eyes on me, and I felt really uncomfortable. I felt a hand on my wrist, trying to pull me back, but I ignored it and walked. I didn't walk to school though. I started to walk home.

As I rounded the corner, I smashed directly into someone. I looked up to see Ryder Daniels looking at me, smiling. He chuckled a little as I apologized.

"I aam sooo sorry, Ryder. I didn't mean to run into you-"

"Tori, It's okay, chill out." Hesaid while gripping my shoulders.

"Alright."

"Hey, I was actually in the mood to talk to you!" He said while I started walking again. He trailed to my left.

"Okay..What about?"

"Well, this is going to sound really straight-forward, but do you wanna go on a date with me sometime?" He asked.

"Sure!" I was excited. He was one of those really cute people, muscley, dashing, bad-boy-ish. I was actually pretty suprised that he was interested. He never was before.

"Okay, so tonight at 7." He began to walk away, and then I remembered that I had to work. Eh, I could call off, we usually weren't busy on weeknights like this one.

"Wait, are we meeting-" I began to ask.

"I know where you live." I heard him yell. I didn't know if I should have felt relieved or a little creeped out.

"Uh..."I started to walk home again, and once I made it there I walked in the doors and straight to my room. Today wasn't even all that bad of a day. I told off Jade, AND managed to get a date for tonight.

Crap, I had to go talk to my boss at work.

I picked up my house keys and cell phone and began walking to the cafe.

I checked my phone. 5 messages. Guess who.

_Andre: Tori, are you okay? Stay safe._

_Cat:Toriii! Where did you go?_

_Beck: Hey Tor are you okay?_

_Beck:Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you._

One from Cat, Andre, and two from Beck. Too bad I didn't answer any of them...

Finally, I made it to the cafe. I walked in and immediately saw Martha, my boss.

"Martha!" I yelled as I got to her while winding through all of the round and square tables.

"Girl, you're supposed to be in school!" She said, but smiled at the thought of me ditching.

"I left early, do you think that I could take this evening off?"

"May I ask why?"

"I have a date." I answered smugly.

"That's great, you and the lucky man should have it here!"

"haha I actually don't know where we are going, he just said he was picking me up at 7."

"Ohh, sounds like fun!"

"I know."

"So who is the lucky man?"

"Ryder Daniels." She gave me a weird look that I did not understand, and I think she wanted it that way.

"BE careful with that boy, he is a player." She said. I love this african american woman. She is like my second mother.

"I know, I know." I said.

"Soo...Can I have the night off?"

"Well..."She trailed off in thought, but I think that she was just messing with me.

"Pleaseee?"I begged. on my knees. like a little girl. That always got to her.

"Oh, okay." I jumped up, gave her a huge hug and started jumping around.

"Thanks, Martha!" I screamed.

"Alright calm down, Tori. Hey, I gotta get back to work so I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, thanks again Martha." I hugged her again. I was so excited for my date.

"Bye, sugar" she yelled to me as I walked/ran out the door.

"See ya!."

I was walking past an alley on my way home when I was pulled into the alley.

I felt a hand on my mouth and a hand around my waist. This hand wasn't like a farmiliar hand, though. It was rough, and tight. There was a hand reaching down to take my pants off. NOT on my watch.

I bit the mand's hand and then punched him in the face.

He got back up and I heard a car drive past the alley, but I kept myself focused on the mugger. There was a mask on the mugger's face, along with gloves and there was no skin showing.

The mugger came back at me, knocking me down and was on top of me, and before I could do anything, he started hitting me and slapping me. I punched him again and kicked him in the groin. I heard another car and sprinted down the alley towards the road. A car parked in front of the alleyway, and it looked really familiar, but I didn't really look at it before I felt something on my back. Then I hit the ground. I was on my stomach, so there was nothing I could really do. I flailed around as much as I could.

My belt was off, but then the mugger got off and smacked me with it across the face. I backed up on the ground to the wall before I saw someone running towards the mugger. Was that...I couldn't tell. I stayed there and balled up into a ball as I watched the mysterious person pummel the crap out of the mugger. I hated feeling this helpless, but I did all I could. I did fight back. And he seemed pretty drained while the mysterious person finished the guy off.

Not kill him, but leave him to the police that soon showed up.

He came over to me, and that is when I realized I was crying, and looking down. I looked at the car again, and then back at the person that helped me. Then it dawned on me.

Beck.

He ran over to me while the police took the man away.

"Tori, hey, look at me."I refused to look, though.

"C'mon, Tor, look at me? Please?"Then I decided to look up. I looked behind Beck, though, and saw the mugger escape the police and run towards us. I squealed, which made Beck turn around, and then I heard a loud bang.

I cringed at the sound. Beck had came over to my side and put hid arm around me comfortingly. Like any friend would. I looked at the mugger again and he ran towards us, but then I heard the bang again. I cringed into Beck's shoulder, then the man fell on me.

I threw him off and stood up, Beck quickly behind me. I backed away and tried to run. I was grabbed around the waist though, keeping me from running any more. I lost my leg- strength and collapsed, crying hysterically. I mean, what would you do if you were just attacked and watched the police kill your attacker and the dead body fell on you?

As I fell, I could feel Beck's grip on me tighten. He came to the ground with me and held me while I cried. The police came over and tried to question me, but I ignored them.

I just wanted to go home.

I have went through too much today.

While rocking back and forth, I managed to get out "home" and Beck seemed to understand. While the police were on the phone with me parents, Beck carried me Bridal style to his car and gently laid me in the passenger seat. I managed to calm down on the crying, too. He managed to make it to the driver's side of his car.

While driving, I balled up facing him. He put his one hand on the wheel, and the other on my knee. I can't seem to catch a break, can I?

"Tori..."Beck tried soothing me, but it didn't work. I was too rattled.

He pulled into a random parking lot so we could talk.

"Tor, what happened?" He pleaded.

My attempt at an answer was a fail the first time.

"I-you-fight-alley-I" then I broke down again.

"Aww, don't do this, please calm down." he said while rubbing my back.

Once I got myself together a little, I explained,

"I was walking home- and I ran into Ryder-he asked me out- tonight-I went to work to -take off to go-and on my way home-"I cried for a few seconds, then I finished.

"I walked past the alley. He covered my mouth and tried to pull my pants down, but I bit his hand and punched him. He jumped on me again, and started to be-"my voice cracked."Then once I escaped him, he got me again, took my belt, and-" I pulled the mirror down and saw the huge welt on my cheek."Oh my God." I slouched back down in the seat, clutching my cheek.

Beck finally intereupted. "Let me see." he gently turned my head to face him with his hand on my chin and removed my hand from my face. He saw the welt and cringed at the sight of it.

I quickly faced the front . "I want to go home, now."

"Wait. I realized what parking lot we were in. He left me in the car while he stepped into his RV. when he walked out, he had a bag of ice in his hands.

"Here," he gently placed the ice on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile. It felt so much better with the ice.

"Ah, there's the smile I have been waiting to see." I then let go of the smile. I looked away and out the window.

"I want to go home."I said again.

He sighed and started the car. "I thought you weren't mad at me anymore." he muttered.

It broke my heart to hear him say that. "I can't believe you just said that." I was also angry too.

"Well believe it because I did." He said. I started to cry again. I can't take it anymore.

"Oh, Tor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He tried to apoligize, but we had gotten home.

He started to get out, but I opened the door before he could, and by the time he was to the other side of the car I was halfway up the steps to my house.

"Tori!" I stopped and turned around, still crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act the way I did."

"Yeah, and I didn't mean to have your girlfriend want to kill me and to get att-"I couldn't finish becuse I got choked up. I just turned and began walking up the steps. I opened the door and walked into the house to an empty house.

"Happy Birthday, Tori" I muttered to myself. Yeah, I think everyone forgot, but oh well, they forget every year.

"Yeah, what a nice birthday. So great" I walked over to my couch and lie down . I closed my eyes and fell asleep on my couch, thinking of how my birthday could have been 'any better'.

**Author's note: Well, I know I said I would do the time thing but Im not anymore. Ya didn't expect it to be her birthday, did you? haha unexpected!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Wazzup. Im in the process of moving so I will not be doing the overnighters as often as I was and I didn't update for a while because I was going to a volleyball camp. I am a freshman and I practiced a half an hour before the varsity, then the varsit, then the junior varsity for four days straight. no break. starting at 7:30 in the morning. can you say sore?**

Tori Pov.

I attempting to relax on my couch, unsuccessfully, when my phone rang. I was receiving a call.

Andre. He was calling. I decided to answer.

"Hello" I answered in a raspy voice.

"Tori, are you okay?" Andre questioned in a concerned tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked in response to his question. I was not in the mood to talk right now. I decided to walk to my room.

"Well, with the whole Jade situation, you seemed really upset." Well, at least he didn't know about the whole alley predicament.

"Yeah, sure, I'm used to it, whatever." When I answered, I must have had a hint of annoyance in my voice because I was not expecting his next reaction.

"If you were okay then you wouldn't be acting the way you are, now would you?" Did he just say that?

"You have no idea." I said back, making sure there was an attitude then because I was not in the mood for crap from Andre, of all people.

"Well obviously I don't, Tori, so why don't you enlighten me on your attitude?"

"Dude, your so clueless it's _almost_ funny." And with that I hung up on one of my best friends.

I lied down on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

CAT POV

I felt really bad for Tori, so I decided to try and cheer her up. I was going to give her a present. ooh maybe it could be an early birthday present!

Since I was obviously clueless as to when Tori's birthday is, I decided to check the slap, knowing most people put that information on their profile.

While on the slap, I saw the school chat room, and it was not good information.

_Nicole Spouse: OMG who was attacked from Hollywood Arts? It's on the news right now, but there is no info on the attacker or the victim!_

_Cheyenne East: IKR It was really close to that cafe down the street from here._

_Natalie Right: Well it happened during school._

_Robbie Shapiro: That's true._

Everyone was asking who was attacked. Who was attacked from school. Well, they wouldn't have been at school, but that could be anybody, right?

I kept scrolling down the screen, reading all of the comments about the news when Robbie, Andre, and Jade came to me.

"What's up little red?" Andre asked.

"Hey Cat, you on The Slap?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, and I do not like the news I am reading." I replied.

"I know, Tori is going on a date with Ryder tonight. How messed up, right?" Andre asked. The boy must be completely oblivious to the situation at late, he must have not been on the slap.

"Well, that is true, but" I was interrupted by Andre.

"Don't stick up for her, Cat. When I was on the phone with her she was such a gank, even more so that you, Jade." Andre said while referring to Jade. She was silent until he preached that, then she looked up.

"Why am I brought into a conversation that has anything to do with that bitch?"

"Umm, we were talking about the student from Hollywood Arts getting attacked today..Ohh a new update." I said trying to change the subject.

_Rex: Wow you people are idiots! When did this happen? During lunch. Who wasn't at lunch?Many people. Who has any reason to go to the cafe during that time frame, maybe to call off work for a date? How about whose birthday it is? Figure it out._

"OhMYGosh, Tori!" I thought aloud. everyone currently standing in the hallways was either staring at me or sneaking glances at me, looking as confused as ever. Everyone except for Robbie and Rex.

Rex: Oh look, the little redheaded girl figured it out. hehe

Andre: Figured what out..Wait, Tori was the one attacked? ; He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, and today is her birthday, too! I can't believe I forgot!" What friend does that? I will be a better one from now on.

"AW, too bad for the little boyfriend stealer, what a lovely birthday present!"Jade exclaimed with a smirk on her face, and and evil one at that. Too bad for her that Beck had walked in to hear all of it.

"JADE!" He yelled as he got everyone's attention, especially Jade's.

"What?" she screamed until she turned to see who was yelling her name. "Beck, I-"

"Don't, Jade, You meant waht you said, and I mean what I am about to say." He had so much anger and betrayal in his voice.

"Beck, you don't want to do this."Jade stated, but with a trace of regret in her voice.

"Yeah, I think this was long overdue. Were done, Jade! I am sick of you not trusting me and of treating other people like crap, especially Tori! She did nothing wrong to you and you treat her like you should be treated by everyone else! She is a great friend and a lovely person and she is 100x better than you will ever be! Goodbye, Jade!" He screamed, then walked toward me and the gang.

"Who wants to go visit the lovely Tori Vega on her special day?"He asked us.

"Beck you have no idea what mistake you are making." Jade snapped. Beck ignored her though.

"ME!"I screamed and everyone agreed except for Jade, and we headed to tori's in Beck's car, completely forgetting that we still had school to finish.

TORI POV

Even though I fell asleep in my bed, I woke up about five minutes later and went downstairs. I sat on the couch trying to fall back asleep when I heard a knock at the door.

I ignored it.

"Tor, I know you're in there, I dropped you off, remember?" Beck. Why was he here. My Birthday was already runed enough, why rub it in even more?

I got up and walked to the door, and when I opened it up, Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie and Rex were standing at the door.

"Hello?" I choked out before I started crying again. I quickly scurried over to the couch and curled up into a ball.

"Hey, cheekbones, it'll be okay." Beck walked over to me and started rubbing my back. He was kneeling in front of me, so Cat and Andre took the liberty of taking the seats on either side of me on the couch. I was still mad at Andre, so I turned my body to face Cat's.

"Happy birthday, Tori," Cat and Beck whispered together while Cat hugged me.

My face was buried in my knees until thye said that. I looked up to everyone smiling at me, from Robbie, to Cat, to Andre, to Beck. I began crying again, but these were tears of joy.

"You remembered?" I managed to blurt out.

"Well, Beck remembered, and then I remembered, then everyone else finally came around." Rex said.

I mustered up the couraged to look at Beck.

"Really?"

"Really Tor, look I'm sorr-" I jumped into his arms and hugged him before he could answer, and I felt his strong arms wrap around me. It seen turned into a group hug, and then everyone let go and I sat back on the couch.

"Hey, I'm sorry too, Tori, -"andre started.

"It's okay," I feel like I am forgiving alot lately.

"Okay, then how about some cake?" Robbie asked and everyone started to head over to the counter to the cake they must have brought in. I stayed and pullled Beck back down to the couch.

"How did you remember my birthday was today?" I was honestly curious, being as though none of my family even remembered. "I mean, I didn't have it on the slap."

"your sister told me last week when she was deciding what to buy you, even though she decided on a pair of boots she knew you wouldn't like. She kept them, just so you know." He smirked that dashing smile of his.

I began to go into tears again.

"How did you find me in the alley." I asked.

"Well, I was driving looking for you, then I saw a scuffle in the alley, so I turned around and took another look. Honestly, I didn't know it was you until I parked in the alley. I was just gonna threaten to call the cops if it didn't stop, but then I saw you get hit by your belt," I winced at this, and he stroked my hand I had not realized he had, then continued," and I called the police and left it go to track the call while I got him off of you. I will say that he seemed pretty whipped when I was fighting him. where did you learn to fight like that?"

I pondered his question, searching my brain for an answer, but for the life of me I couldn't find one."Honestly, I don't know. I just know that I have always known how to fight and protect myself, but lately- I don't know."

"Well, you seem like you could go for some ice cream cake."

"It's Ice cream cake?" My favorite.

"Of course,what other kind is there?" he smirked again and pulled me up from the couch and we went and enjoyed the ice cream cake.

**Author's note: it's crappy but it's leading up to something interesting. feedback, please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Wazzup. moving and in the new house right now, but no internet yet so I need to wait until I get to my current home to update.**

Tori POV

I was with Beck and the gang at my kitchen table when my parents bursted through the door.

"Oh, Tori!" MY mom said as she hugged me tightly.

"Tori, are you okay, nothing happened or anything that needs-" I knew what she was going to say.

"No, mom, nothing like that." Her hand was on my cheek, but before she could say anything, my dad beat her to it.

"what happened to your face?" he asked only semi-concerned. Also, after my mom knew I wasn't raped she went on with her business. I looked at my friends and they were in shock that they weren't kicked out or anything or that they weren't concerned annymore.

I was so fed up, with everything.

"I was smacked in the face with a studded belt" I said as a matter of factly. My parents looked at me funny.

"Hey, guys, can you wait outside and give us a minute?" My mom said.

"Or you could leave." My dad said.

"No, you are not leaving, and you can all go upstairs and wait, Please?" I asked and stated. I hated how my dad barely cared and my mom was so airheaded it was unbearable anymore.

My mom sat in the kitchen with a bottle of water and my dad looked at me both furiously and confused.

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible to let this happen to you, Victoria." My dad wiped his face with his hand and sat with my mom.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Well I knew one thing for sure was that they had forgot my birthday again.

"How could you let this happen to you. I thought you were smarter than that."

I was in denial for a second that my dad would even say that. on my birthday. and my mom just sat there and let it all happen.

That was so like her.

She always stayed out of the fights me and my dad had.

"I couldn't do anything about it, dad. how could you blame this on me?" I asked angrily.

"Well, you weren't in shcool, young lady. If you were, then this disturbance in our special day wouldn't have happened!" He screamed as he walked towards me.

"Oh, so what about this day was so special that I ruined." I asked really interested in what he was about to say.

"Me and your mother were going to take Trina and go to Hawaii for 2 weeks, and we were going to announce it today." He said smugly.

"Oh, so what about me? were you going to leave me here for the time being or what?"

"Well..." he said, obviously trying to think of an excuse to cover his ass.

"You didn't think of me did you? When were you going to leave?" I asked, feeling my eyes burn.

"Tonight, actually."

"And when were you going to tell me? Tonight, after you left me?" I was tearing up now.

"Well, we were hoping-"

"You do this every year." I said, interrupting him, getting me into a whole new heap of trouble.

"Do what?" I asked partly out of curiousity, and mostly because he didn't knew what to say.

"go on a family trip, without me by the way, at this time of year." I asked and now the tears were flowing down my cheeks. What is so significant about this time of year?"

"It is the best time for vacationing."

"Right after summer vacation?"

"Uh.." no answer. Like always.

"That's what I thought."

"Stop, please.."My mom said.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if SHE wouldn't have been so irresponsible-"

"She? So I'm not your daughter anymore." I was crying terribly now.

I heard him mutter, "You never were."

I was shocked.

He never went that far before.

I was crying hysterically as I went up into the hallway to see Beck at the top of the steps. I pushed past him and went into the bathroom.

BECK POV

I heard the fight. All of it. Even the part where he disowned Tori as his daughter.

I knew my parents and I fought, but they were never near this bad.

I didn't have enough time to run into the room when she came up the steps crying hysterically. I tried to reach out for her but she pushed me away and went straight to her bathroom.

Of course I followed her.

I went to knock on her door when It flew open and she had her toothbrush and...Something in a bag.

"Tor, are you okay?"

That was all I could get out before she walked away from me like I was never there.

"Tori!" I sort of yelled which made her turn towards me.

I immediately regretted it.

Hey eyes were puffy and red, and she almost looked like she just took drugs, but then you could tell she didn't by the tear stains down her face. she was crying, no doubt about it.

She looked at me, then walked into her room.

"Tori" Cat screamed and hugged her tightly. She grimaced lightly because she was still probably still sore from today.

"Tori, are you okay, we couldn't help but catch bits and pieces of the conversation." Andre said.

"Yeah, what happened? "Robbie asked.

Bad call, Rob.

"Robbie!" Everyone but Tori screamed, making Tori snap out of it and go to her closet.

"Well..."she started after she stopped crying.

"Tor, you don't have to-"

"He blamed me for what happened today and is going to Hawaii for 2 weeks with everyone but me and disowned me as a daughter!" she spat as she grabbed another bag like the one from the bathroom and then another from under her matress, then two more from her dresser. By the time she was done scavanging for her bags, she had 10 of them.

I couldn't help but ask.

"Tor, what's in those bags of yours?" I asked.

"My ticket to freedom." was all she said.

"Wait, does Tori have drugs?" Robbie asked Andre, reaching for a bag to see, but then Tori ripped it away from him, but brought it closer to me. If she was doing drugs I wanted to know.

I ripped the bag in her hand from her clutches and dumped the contents on her bed.

The bags were full of money!

"Tor..." I began to say, but I didn't know what to say.

"Why did you just do that?"She asked. she had no emotion in her, though. Just emptiness.

"I-uh-I" I studdered.

"Just forget it." She said as she packed the money back up and shoved it in her bookbag. Her large bookbag.

"What are you doing, Tori?" Cat asked.

"What does it look like?" she said a slightly harsh tone.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She screamed and ran out.

Tori looked a bit guilty of hurting Cat, but then she seemed to get over it.

"Uh, Tor, don't you think that you were a bit too harsh on Cat?" I asked which earned me a glare, but not like any of the one's Jade gave me before. This one wasn't filled with anger and hate. This one was filled with despair, understanding, and anger, but also of love and a whole lot of other emotions.

I loved the way she looked at me right now, if that even makes sense.

"And I thought that you weren't invited on the the vacation-"Robbie started to say before Andre punched his arm. "Ow" he said.

"I realize that, Robbie." Tori said calmly.

"Well then..." I started.

"What." She part said and part asked me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Figure it out." She said and I realized that she had packed the bookbag with clothes and her phone and phone charger.

"You're running away?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, well, not really. I think I should have enough money for a hotel for a few nights until I can get everything situated, But yeah, basically. "She replied as she tried to walk out of the room.

I didn't let her.

I stepped into the doorway and didn't let her through.

"Beck, move." Her voice cracked.

"No. You are not walking away from your problems." I stated.

"Please, "she tried to move me, but when I didn't budge she sunk to the floor and leaned against her wall. She did not cry, though. She was cried out.

I would be, too.

TORI POV

I had no tears left to cry. All I wanted to do was leave. Not my friends or school, but my family here. It is obvious they don't care anymore. Maybe they never did.

"Look, Tor, you can't leave us. Just like you can't leave your problems." Beck started to say, but I spoke my mind.

"What about you? You couldn't follow your parents' rules, so you moved out." I stated cooly.

"Well, yeah, but-" he started.

"She is right, you know." Andre called out.

"But I only moved to the parking lot."

"True." Andre and Robbie said and quieted down again.

"You can't leave. You have school, and friends here." I thought of all of my friends, and of all of the people I have known since I came to HA and then I remembered.

"Ryder." I said.

"what?"

"I was supposed to have a date with him tonight." I shrugged it off, though.

"Don't worry about him, Tor, if it wasn't for him..." I knew what he was about to say.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have passed the alley and I wouldn't have been attacked. I know." I finished.

"Yeah, So stay. Here." Beck said.

"Are you completely crazy? I am not staying under the same roof as them, even if it is only for a few days. As long as I have a little escape from my family. I can stay at a motel for a few nights-" I tried to say, and I meant it, but I wasn't expecting what fluent, cool words came out of his mouth.

"My RV has a couch. I'll sleep there and you can have the bed." Was he asking me to stay there for a few nights instead of a motel?

"What? You want me to stay there. With you. Instead of a motel." I clarified.

"Well, it would save you the money..."Andre said.

"Yes, it would. Thank you, Andre." Beck said and they both laughed lightly. I didn't.

It was tempting.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

"C'mon, Tor, you always said that you needed money for college. Don't waste it on a motel or something." What he didn't know was that I had much more money in a bank account. I had plenty. But I know for a fact that I didn't earn nearly that much at the cafe. I always wondered where that money came from. I didn't want to touch it though until I knew where it came from.

I finally gave in.

"Okay, but only until I get everything figured out."

"I can deal with that." He said with a smirk. It was a sexy smirk. Was he flirting with me? Maybe. Was I falling for it? No way. We are friends and nothing more. Well...

"Thanks." I gave him a half hearted hug but he returned it with a whole hearted one.

Awkward.

"Alright, let me grab a few more things and I'll be ready." I said as I grabbed another bag, a duffel bag, actually, and started packing a few more pairs of clothes in it.

"Ok, I'll take your other one down to my car." he said as he grabbed my book bag and started out with Andre and Robbie.

I let him go.

I heard and watched them at Beck's car through my window after I finished packing my stuff. I turned around and there he was.

My "father."

"Victoria, where do you think you are going?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Out." was all I responded with.

"I saw that boy walking out with your book bag." He stated.

"And?" I was not gonna let him scare me anymore.

"And YOU are not going anywhere with that boy, or the others either. " he clarified.

"You can't tell me who my friends are! And you sure as hell can't tell me wh-" I was in the middle of talking when he slapped my face on the side of the belt welt.

We were both shocked.

I was holding my cheek when I looked up at him and saw my mom and Trina at the doorway.

"Dad!" Trina yelled as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"David, what did you just do?" my mom said while taking her time walking over to me to check my face.

"Tori..." he apologetically stated.

"The policemen here are great. They don't let men hit little girls, now do they, Daddy?" I asked while grabbing my bag with all of my stuff in it and backed out of my room.

I ran downstairs when I heard: "Victoria! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

That was all I heard before I was out of the house.

I slammed the door and ran to Beck's car. Before he could get out to open the door for me, I was already in.

"Drive. Now."

"Huh?" He was clearly confused when I saw the house door fly open out of the corner of my eye.

My dad was racing to the car.

"Now!" I yelled as he started the car and drove out.

We were at a red light when he happened to look over.

"What the..." he said as he turned my abused cheek to his face for him to study.

"What the hell happened in there, Tor?" he asked with hints of anger, disgust, pity, concern, and many more.

"Nothing important," I stated as I ripped my chin from his grasp.

"Well, it didn't sound nor look like nothing." Beck said.

I ignored him. I wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. Then I realized...

"You heard?" I asked curiously. was it that loud?

"Some. I heard that your dad didn't like the idea of you hanging around with me and then I heard you saying that he was in no position to decide who your friends were. then I heard it stop. I heard you talking, of course, but no words."

"What did you see?" I questioned. He didn't have to know everything, so if he told me what he knew, I could control how he thought of it.

"Not much. I saw you and him in your room, arguing, and then I couldn't see. The next time I saw you was when you were in my car."

"Well, what do you think happened?" I asked innocently.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I think you two's conversation had gotten heated and he went off on you. I mean, he is a policeman after all. He couldn't have done anything major like...wait. did that welt have finger marks?" He asked accusingly. He knew something was up.

I explained everything that happened.

"He hit me, straight across the face. Mom and Trina saw." I went into a small fit of hysteric laughter. "The policeman here are great. They don't let men hit little girls, now do they Daddy?" I mimicked myself, instantly back in the situation again. I just don't understand how I didn't see that he would have swung sooner.

"I can't believe what happened." he said.

"You can't believe what happened? What about me? Huh? That on top of everything else, and you can't believe what happened. HA." I spat as we pulled in.

"Calm down, Cheekbones. We can work this out." He said as he opened my car door and helped me out.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" he asked. Was he that stupid?

"For everything, from donating blood, to giving me a place to crash tonight, to just...being a good best friend to me." I said as I started to smile. It hurt my cheek, but I didn't care. It felt like a while since the last time I flashed my smile.

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?" He flashed me a flirty, sexy grin as we walked into his RV.

**Author's Note: internet has been off. moving. ya. and for those of you who wished me good luck at volleyball thank you. I killed it:) well at least I think so. Tryouts next week. wish luck for those. I will post this chapter and another chapter so when you see the update know I put two chapters up and not just one. Thanks for the support. Lurve you all!**


End file.
